The Peregrine
by VT Creator
Summary: A Peregrine, a stranger, but that won't stop him from doing what he does best, kick ass and take names. How will his presence change the destiny of those around him? Read on to find out.
1. Russia pt 1

**Quick thanks to Rikudosage, The Divine Writer and Juubi no Shinju for helping me with this chapter and the idea of this story.**

* * *

''Ah Midgard...'' a blond-haired man sighed as he looked around. It was cold and snowing, the ground was covered in a thick white layer of snow. There were several cone/pine trees spread across the landscape. There was no sign of civilization, only whiteness for as far as the eye could see.

The man stood in a large circle of runes and symbols imprinted deeply in the snow. Smoke rose from underneath him and the snow melted, becoming an unrecognizable mess.

He stood out in the blankness of the snow. His body was covered by a hooded dark cloak with green lines and symbols, it was open slightly on the middle to show a black shirt beneath and a necklace with green magatamas. On his forehead was a metal headband with a strange symbol on it's center..

''Now what…'' he looked around and then smiled upon seeing the sun. It was high in the sky, hidden behind some clouds, it would take a while for it to set. ''Guess I'll just go that way.''

And so he walked out of the puddle, walking as though he were completely weightless. He left no impression, nor did he sank into the snow the thick layer of snow beneath him.. The wind was strong, but he felt nothing of it, instead the wind and snow went around as if there were an invisible bubble around him.

He walked and walked for around an hour, from one hill to another. There was still no sign of civilization and a storm was forming.

''Huh, what's that…'' his cerulean eyes squinted as a black dot appeared in the horizon.

The dot grew in size, and others joined in the air.

''How peculiar. Midgard has some really strange creatures.'' He stopped squinting his eyes as the objects approached. They were made of metal, and kept themselves in the air through rotating metal blades. ''They are going to where I was. Are they looking for me?''

They were going to where he was, but halfway through, half of the band turned to his direction and the other half continued to where he previously was. Within seconds he was surrounded by the various metal 'birds'. Their 'wings' stirred up the snow and they each flashed a bright light at the man.

 _I sense life inside them…_ he squinted his eyes and saw the creatures inside the metal 'birds'. _Head, legs, arms… they seem humanoid. Can't tell in this snow._

The creatures tossed out ropes from the flying metal cage and descended from it. It was hard to distinguish them amidst the snow that they stirred up themselves, but their silhouettes were very

much human-like. They sat on the edge of the flying metal object, and they pointed metal devices at him.

 **''This is a restricted area! Raise your hands and get down on your knees!''** One of them spoke through a device that he deduced to be some type of voice amplifier.

''Been here for an hour and I'm already annoying people, what's up with this place?'' The man asked himself, raising his right arm.

 **''Raise both of your hands and get down on your knees!''** The one holding the voice amplifier repeated and several of the creatures descended through the ropes.

 _These guys are going to end up getting themselves hurt…_ He thought, looking around at the mess that the wings of the metal objects were making.

 **''I will not repeat again, raise both of your hands and get down on your knees!''** It demanded and the creatures surrounded the hooded man, pointing their metal devices at him.

Sighing, he complied and raised his arm, or at least what was left of it. The 'invisible bubble' around him faded and the half of his sleeve flopped around in the wind. He didn't have a left hand, his arm was cut off from the elbow downwards. Without the protection from the wind, his hood also came off, revealing his face to the creatures.

His hair was relatively long, wild, voluminous and tied up in a ponytail that reached the base of his neck. It had been a while since he had it cut, probably around two years, give or take. He was tall and seemed young, barely out of his teens, and possessed six whisker-like marks on either side of his cheek.

 **''Oh…''** The speaker muttered, noticing that the man only had one arm.

''Well, nice to meet you, I'm Naruto.'' He introduced himself, lowering his arms and making them tense and point the strange metal device they each held. ''I wasn't expecting a welcoming party.''

Two of the creatures snuck behind him and reached to grab him, but they phased through him and tripped.

''Bye.'' He winked and faded away.

 **-A mile away-**

''Heh, too easy.'' said Naruto as he looked down on the group of creatures that tried to capture him. He's on a much larger mountain, having escaped and fled when they were still on the horizon. ''I need to practice the normal clones more, they would have seen through it if it weren't for the wind and snow.''

He reached inside his cloak and took a object from one of it's pockets, a golden compass.

''Now there must be a cave somewhere in here.'' He shook the compass and the pointer spun around erratically for a few seconds before suddenly stopping on one direction.

Taking one last glance down, he saw that there were more metal things headed to both of his previous spots, these ones however 'crawled'.

It didn't take long for him to reach the entrance of a cave, his pacing was relatively quick and it wasn't far from where he was. But upon arriving, he noticed that he didn't have anything to do.

Sunset was still a few hours away and he didn't feel even the slightest bit of fatigue.

So he set up a camp in the cave. Made a fire, a bed of leaves and twigs, he didn't have many resources but it turned out okay.

''Now what…'' He sighed and looked outside, a terrible blizzard was happening outside. ''I wonder if those guys will be okay.''

 ** _You are worried about them?_** A voice spoke in Naruto's head, Kurama, his life-long partner. **Tch, moron.**

 _Hey, no need for name callings, I'm sure that they aren't exactly bad creatures, whatever they are._ He answered, taking a seat in front of the fire.

 ** _Creatures? I bet they are human._** Kurama huffed and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

 _What makes you say that? I'll take you for the bet, what is your wager?_ He removed his cloak and casted it aside. His attire underneath it was a long-sleeved black shirt with green lines running along. He had a pouch on the right side of his bum and a very large, white championship belt of some sort.

The belt was ornamented with lines and ancient runes, on its front was one large diamond-shaped blue gem, it covered half of his abdomen and radiated pure and divine light.

 ** _It is typical of humans to attack first and ask questions later, no matter where you are._** Kurama answered and Naruto took off the belt and placed it in front of the fire. ** _If I'm right, you will do whatever I say for the entire month._**

 _Entire month?!_ Naruto gulped and sighed. _That's a sucker bet! And what counts as 'human' anyway? The elves and dwarves are humanoid-ish, asgardians are humanoid, and I'm humanoid._

 ** _Squishy, and weak hairless apes. Same thing across any dimension. You aren't squishy, nor weak, you aren't human._** Kurama said and Naruto grinned.

 _Wait, was that a compliment? Sounded like a compliment to me._ Naruto chuckled and Kurama closed the connection.

''Years pass, and same old Kurama. But you're kinda right, I wonder why this body shape is used so much, in Konoha, in Asgard, maybe in here. Same but different...'' He looked at the belt, it looked ridiculous and clashed with his clothing.

Personally he didn't like it's appearance much, it clashed with his black and green clothing and called out a lot of attention. But it was made with a lot of care for him to use, and it reminded him of the old Raikage.

''I miss everybody…'' He laid down and looked at the ceiling. How long did he stay like that? He didn't know, he fell asleep halfway through his trip down memory lane.

 **-On the base of the mountain-**

''What a waste of time.'' said a blond woman to her teammates, a grizzly bear, a large red robot and a man with a round black shield with a red star on the center. She wore a black latex/spandex suit with a golden star on her chest, and a wore a silver tiara with a black gem on her forehead.

''We don't know yet if it is or not. The spatial anomaly and the hooded man can be connected, we could be facing an invasion. This can be important, Darkstar.'' The one with the shield reprimanded, his attire was black, with red and white on his arm, and white stars on shoulders and chest.

''I doubt it, Guardian. Everyone knows that if you want to invade, you start with Manhattan.'' The 'robot' spoke, possessing a much stronger, russian accent than the other two.

''Really, Dynamo?'' Darkstar glanced at her armored friend, and he shrugged. ''Powersurge still is in HQ, we are going to have to go on without him.''

''He'll catch up, let's go.'' The bear said, taking the lead into the mountain, the others quickly catching up.

''What do you think the hooded creature is like?'' Darkstar asked, hovering in the air besides the bear.

''Reports say that he looks human, blond hair, blue eyes, whiskers on the cheeks and only one arm.'' Dynamo answered, and Darkstar raised an eyebrow.

''Whiskers?'' She repeated and he shrugged.

''It was on the report, they were very specific about it.'' He went ahead and Darkstar glanced at the bear.

''Wouldn't be the strangest thing we came across.'' The bear added, he was walking and talking proof of that sentence.

''If I were running, where would I hide...'' Guardian said to himself, then went next to Ursa. ''There are several caves here on this mountain, most are unmapped. You know this area better than anyone, we need to get close enough for where you think he would hide? We just need to get close enough for Dynamo to locate him on his radar.''

The bear stopped and changed direction, ''then we go this way.''

They followed and they hiked through the mountain together. Cave after cave, hour after hour, and soon it was dawn.

''He's probably not even on this mountain, or any one of these, who's to say he's still even here in Russia at all?'' Darkstar complained, taking a seat on a rock. ''This is just a stupid goose-chase, we don't know anything about this guy. He can be on the other side of the world now.''

''He's here,'' Crimson Dynamo pointed upwards at a fissure on a wall ahead. ''My radars are picking up heat signatures, he's in there, camping.''

''Alright guys, approach with caution. We don't what he is capable of.'' The Red Guardian raised his shield ahead of him and took the lead. The bear and Dynamo following behind with Darkstar last.

They reached the crack and entered, it widening in to show a spacious and smooth cave. It was odd how the floor and the walls were so smooth, it wasn't natural.

In the center was him, he sat in front of a fire, on top of deer fur, with his back turned to them. He had his cloak on with the hood over his head, there were several large branches with meat roasting on the fire, five to be exact, probably deer meat. On the time it took for them to find him, he hunted, skinned, dried, and now cooked an entire deer.

''Thou took thy time, I was getting bored.'' Naruto said, taking one of the sticks and biting the meat. ''Thou art hungry?''

They blinked, and he shook his head.

''Yea, maybe I shouldn't try talking like her…'' Naruto said to himself and patted the ground besides him. ''Are you hungry? You've been looking for me for the last few hours right? Don't be shy, it would be a shame for all this meat go to waste.''

They were indeed hungry, and the meat smelled good, but they were on a mission and they had to stay focused.

''Identify yourself.'' Red Guardian ordered, approaching cautiously, keeping his shield raised. ''An Einstein-Rosen bridge was opened nearby, were you the cause of it?''

''I'm just a peregrine,'' he continued to eat. ''Einstein-Rosen bridge… hmph, what a silly name.''

''We have orders to take you in for questioning. Surrender and come with us peacefully.'' Guardian said, stopping behind Naruto, who simply continued to eat.

''Have I committed a crime? Have I done something wrong?'' Naruto asked, and finishing his meat. ''And what happens if I say no.''

The looked at one another, he hadn't done anything wrong, but he could be dangerous and they had to take him in.

''If you resist, then we will have to use force.'' Dynamo said, locking his weapon on Naruto.

''Force… violence… in the end it always resumes in violence. Man, another bet that I would have lost, at least one of them is a bear.'' Naruto said to himself, shaking his head in the process. Then picked up another of the branches with meat. ''What makes you think you think you can take me on?''

He got up and turned around. The light was dim and they couldn't make out much from his face other than the whiskers and the blond hair.

''He does have whiskers.'' Darkstar said and Dynamo chuckled.

''He looks dumb.'' He said and stepped forward. ''We don't want to beat up a crippled man, so c'mon dumbass, just turn yourself in.''

''What did you just call me?'' Naruto took a bite.

''I called you a crippled. Now come with us.'' Dynamo got in front of Naruto, towering above him by almost a foot.

''After that, you called me something..'' Naruto looked into his 'V' shaped visor. ''Call me that again. One. More. Time.''

Seeing the tension rise, Guardian went to stop his partner, but it was already too late.

''I called you a du-''

He didn't get to finish the sentence, they didn't even see what happened. One second they were staring at him and the other they were laying down outside.

 _Crap… what the heck…_ Crimson Dynamo got up and looked around. His body felt somewhat numb and his armor's display was showing that he took a lot of damage. The others were besides him, deep in the snow. There was a path of broken trees that they had crashed through and far up were several holes with their shapes next to the cave entrance.

One by one they slowly started to get up, groaning and clutching their stomachs and ribs.

''Urgh… what happened, is everybody alright?'' Guardian asked, looking at them. His shield was cracked, there was a boot imprint on Dynamo's armor, Darkstar and Ursa seemed to be in the worst condition.

''I'll be fine… just give me a second to catch my breath.'' Darkstar used a broken tree as support to get up.

Space distorted in front of them and he appeared, his hood was lowered, revealing his face. He seemed somewhat bored, uninterested or disappointed. He still held the branch with the cooked meat.

''Was that too much? I am disappointed.'' He took a bite, chewing slowly and taking his time to savour the meat. ''I thought you guys were stronger, sorry. I sometimes get excited about fighting strong people.''

''You bastard, don't look down on us… Winter Guard attack!'' Guardian exclaimed, and threw his shield at Naruto. The shield passed through him and sunk into the snow, him fading away a second later. ''He's fast, on me!''

The four gathered around him with their backs to one another.

He appeared again on top of a branch nearby, and Dynamo launched three missiles at him. But the missiles went through and he faded away right after.

''What is this? Some kind of illusion?'' Darkstar asked and Dynamo readied his gatling gun.

''No, those are afterimages. I can't lock on him.'' Dynamo said his scanners glitching from trying to keep up with the blond man, till it all stopped. ''Huh, he left.''

''Good chance to get back my shield then, don't let your guard down.'' Guardian spoke, retrieving his shield and regrouping.

There was a tense silence, no sign of the whiskered man whatsoever. Darkstar created several dark energy spears and searched for him.

''There!'' Darkstar spotted his silhouette and sent her spears at him, but they missed, penetrating a dead tree instead.

Three static images of him converged together a few meters in front of them, where he was on the start. He didn't have the stick with meat on his hand anymore, instead he carried one large slob of semi-cooked meat. It was the largest piece of meat that he had back in the camp, it hardly finished cooking.

For some reason, a chill went down the Winter Guard's spine and a feeling of dread overcame them.

Naruto disappeared in a burst of speed and the meat fell to the ground. Or at least it was supposed to, instead it continued to float in the air, shaking slightly.

Dynamo pointed his right arm at the slob of meat and shot a bullet in it's direction. But it disappeared right after he did so, and appeared on top of his head.

He tried to grab it, but it disappeared once more, re-appeared in front of him and smacked him on the face. It didn't hurt, nor did it damage the armor much, but it was very much annoying.

Ursa growled and pawed at the steak, but it disappeared once more, re-appeared behind him and slapped him on the back.

He turned around to paw it, but the damn thing disappeared again!

 _Was that…_ Guardian narrowed his eyes, seeing dark silhouettes appear around briefly for a millisecond or less. _Is my mind playing games on me? No… he's here, in hyper speed, controlling it. This is bad, he's too fast._

He raised his shield and the steak appeared in front of it and slammed itself against it. Disappearing right after and reappearing behind Darkstar, slamming itself against her butt.

''Why you…'' she growled and looked around for it, finding it on the snow to her right. She quickly charged dark energy in her hand and fired a beam at it.

The beam destroyed the snow on the ground, but the steak was unharmed, 'moving' a foot to the left and evading destruction.

Dynamo shot a missile at it, but once again, it moved right before doom.

Soo close, yet so far. It was frustrating and humiliating, he was taunting them, and it was working.

The slab of meat re-appeared on top of Darkstar's head, she tried to get it off, but just as she were to, it left her head and smacked her back.

''Raargh, show yourself, coward!'' she yelled, her hands blazing with dark energy.

She located the steak and started firing various beams at it. They all missed, only barely. For it 'danced' around her shots, beam after beam. But she kept on going, until it disappeared and behind it was the Red Guardian.

His shield was raised, but the beam still pushed him back. And while he was being pushed back, it appeared behind him and 'slapped' his legs, tripping him and making him fall backwards.

Darkstar stopped upon realizing it was him, and the steak flickered above his face and started smacking him around.

Dynamo had his weapons locked, but if he fired it could end up with it moving away. Darkstar shared the same thoughts, once is enough friendly fire for the day.

It continued to mercilessly smack Guardian across the face, over and over again, it almost seemed like it was dancing on top of him.

Fortunately for him, Ursa arrived, and with a mighty roar it pawed at the piece of meat, which simply disappeared once more.

The damage had already been done, Guardian's right eye was black, his nose was bleeding and his lip was busted.

Ursa helped him get on his feet and steadied him.

''Is this how you fight? Come out and fight like a man!'' Darkstar fired several beams in random directions.

''You sure taunting him is a good idea?'' Crimson Dynamo asked her, also shooting in random directions.

''Fight like a man? You want to get your assess kicked that badly?'' They heard from behind them both, making them flip around to face him. Smoke was coming out of his legs and the snow underneath him evaporated.'' Fine by me.''

Guardian quickly assessed his surroundings and threw his shield at Naruto, expecting the blond to evade and it bounce off the rock behind him. But instead, Naruto caught it and flicked it at Dynamo.

It struck him on the chest, ricocheted and struck Ursa's leg.

Darkstar created a large black two-handed sword and launched herself at him, swiping at his waist.

He faded away just as the sword passed through him, appeared behind her and elbowed her ribs.

She was sent rolling forward, where he was already waiting, and kicked her upwards.

Dynamo tried to aim at him, to entangle him with a net, but he was all over the place, and he couldn't lock onto him. So instead he flew into the air to catch Darkstar.

His attempt was frustrated by a drop kick from Naruto. The blond had seen through his plan and sent him crashing down at Ursa. Then flashed back to Darkstar and kicked her in the gut, sending her to Ursa and Dynamo.

All that was left was Guardian.

Guardian had been observing his movements very intently, and saw a pattern in them. He recovered his shield and it was time to test out his theory.

When the blond disappeared, he moved out of the way and dodged a punch to his shield. Acting quickly, he countered by swinging his shield at the blond's chest.

Naruto's image became 'static' and he disappeared right before the shield could hit him. He flashed next to Guardian and tried to kick him on the ribs, but he rolled out of the way and threw his shield in return.

The shield passed through Naruto, bounced on the rock behind him and returned. With his shield on his hand, he swung at the air behind him, a second after Naruto appeared. He saw a look of surprise flash briefly through the blond's eyes right before he disappeared.

They continued like that for a couple of seconds, Guardian trying to strike Naruto, Naruto dodging at the last second, countering and him dodging. He got faster after each attempt, trying harder and harder and getting closer by the second.

Naruto was getting ready to strike him, while he was already half-way to striking him. He was going to finally land a hit!

What he didn't notice was space distorting behind him, and a silhouette start to appear. It all happened too fast, his partners tried to warn him, but it was already too late.

The image in front of him faded away and he was grabbed by the back of his head.

Another after image. How long had he been chasing an after-image? How long was the blonde behind him?

Naruto lifted him up and tossed him upwards, flashed above and whacked him with the steak, sending him downwards at his still recovering team.

''Is this how you guys intend to capture me? Get me to surrender out of boredom?'' Naruto landed on top of a rock and sat down on it. ''It is working. I'm almost feeling bad for you guys..''

''He's too strong… we need to retreat.'' Guardian whispered to his teammates. ''Darkstar, can you fly? Dynamo, can you take me and Ursa?''

''I'm low on power, we won't get far.'' Dynamo said, and they all got up once more.

''I don't think I can fly far either. Can you contact HQ for backup?'' Darkstar asked Dynamo, and he paused for a few seconds.

''... No, I'm cut off from them..'' He checked for the cause. ''Something is blocking me. My guess, him.''

They looked at Naruto; they'd have to beat him to be able to call for backup, or pray for them to send a rescue team. Except that they were basically the rescue team, there wasn't any team to rescue the rescuers.

''Oh no, you guys aren't going anywhere.'' Naruto hopped off the branch and walked towards them. ''You sassed me up. We are in THE SHIT now, together, for the long haul.

Dynamo shot a missile at him, but he flickered to the right.

''At least make this a little fun, for me. C'mon, put some effort.'' Naruto smiled and then scratched his chin in thought. ''I'm disappointed, you're not even going to come close to even touching me with those individualistic strategies. So let's try again, put some more teamwork, I'll slow down a bit more to give a fighting chance.''

''Damn that confident bastard, he's mocking us.'' Dynamo growled and got ready to send more missiles.

''But he's right, we need to better synchronize our attacks to have a chance against him.'' Guardian said, and looked at them all. ''Ursa, you're with me, we're the vanguard. Darkstar, you're our backup, immobilize him when the chance arise. Dynamo, we're only going to get one chance you wait for my signal.''

''You know I can hear you, right…'' Naruto sighed and looked around. ''Just show me what you got.''

Ursa got on all fours and charged at Naruto with Guardian besides him.

Guardian leaned forward to strike his legs with his shield, while Ursa went for his upper body. He jumped above them both and used them as stepping stones to propel himself upwards.

Darkstar grinned and his eyes widened slightly as several dark tentacles went towards him.

Pulling a wired kunai from inside his cloak, he flung it on the ground and pulled on it to avoid the tentacles.

As soon as he reached the ground, Ursa was upon him, paws coming down on his head. He reacted fast and spun around Ursa, encircling him wire.

Guardian quickly came to Ursa's aid by attempting to barge into Naruto with his shield.

In return, Naruto pulled on the wire and pushed Ursa at him, then backflipped to evade Darkstar's dark tendrils.

''C'mon, you guys are way too desperate.'' Naruto said and pulled out four kunais from his cloak. ''Getting better though.''

Meanwhile Guardian got up and used his shield to cut the wires binding Ursa.

''We… can do this all day.'' Guardian spoke through raspy breaths, and Naruto chuckled.

''You might have to.'' He ran at Darkstar's direction.

Dynamo got in front of her and shot a net at him. In response he threw the kunais at them.

They passed through the holes of the net. However right after they passed, they were shown to have wires connecting them. The wires dragged the net and the two backwards, slamming and pinning them two a boulder.

Darkstar who was behind Dynamo had the worst of it, being sandwiched in between metal and rock.

She lost her concentration and her constructs dissipated. The kunais were lodged completely in the boulder, and the wire was extremely tight.

Dynamo calculated that he could break the wires if he tried hard enough, but he would end up hurting Darkstar in the process.

It was a cunning move, the armored man wondered if it was his plan all along. The wires had even sort of dug into his armor, had he not been in front of Darkstar, then she would have been ripped apart. It also could have been that he wouldn't have thrown them with such strength if he weren't in front of her on the first place.

Guardian and Ursa regrouped with the two, and Naruto waited on the sidelines, taking a seat on top of a rock.

They tried to pull the wires and the kunais from the boulder, but they failed. The projectiles were lodged too deep and were too tight.

''Try breaking the boulder.'' Naruto suggested, and then looked at the sky. They hadn't noticed but it was snowing more and the wind was picking up. ''Or try breaking just around where the kunais are.''

They didn't say anything, but Guardian followed his advice and started to chip away around the kunais with his shield.

It took some tries, but eventually, after a few minutes, they managed to release the two.

''Ready to try again?'' Naruto asked and stood up on the boulder. ''I'm nowhere near done with kicking your asses.''

''Alright guys, let's try again.'' Guardian looked at his teammates, whom nodded in return.

''Let's shut him up.''

This time, Guardian, Ursa and Dynamo charged at him, Dynamo using his propellers to arrive first.

With his gatling gun-arms ready, he pointed both at Naruto and opened fire, while the other two went for his flank.

Naruto's arm blurred, seeming as if he had a dozen of right arms, caught all the bullets and threw them back.

He threw them very weakly when compared to the strength that he threw the kunais. The bullets merely bounced off of Dynamo's armor harmlessly.

Ursa and Guardian were next, nearing Naruto, Guardian tossed his shield.

As expected, the blond caught it, in his right hand, giving them just the opening they needed to tackle him.

Naruto used the shield to throw off Ursa, but Guardian managed to get through his guard and tackle his waist.

To his surprise, the blond's footing was much stronger than he expected, and he failed to bring him to the ground. Instead he merely held him by the waist, like a child trying to push an adult.

Naruto brought the shield down on his back, sending him to the ground. The ground cracked, all around and several black tendrils erupted from beneath him, wrapping around his feet, waist and arm.

Guardian grinned and rolled out of the way. ''Now Dynamo!''

Dynamo shot at least a dozen of missiles at Naruto, who couldn't free himself from the tendrils in time.

 ** _BOOOOM!_**

A large explosion happened, sending both Guardian and Ursa back from the shockwave.

Darkstar even had to shield her face from it, despite being the farthest from it.

''It's… over…'' Guardian wheezed, being flung near his sister, Darkstar along with Ursa.

''We were supposed to take him alive. You killed him.'' Darkstar told them, and propelled himself backwards.

''My scanner shows that he is still alive.'' He pointed his arms at the cloud of snow, dirt, and mist.

Slowly a large silhouette became visible on the snow.

 _''Heh… not bad.''_ They heard and the dust died down. There he was, standing tall, wrapped up in 'blanket' of spiky golden hair.

The hair slowly retracted and returned to it's normal, short pony-tail size. Revealing Naruto to be completely unharmed.

''Not bad at all, I'd be clapping if I still had my left hand.'' He grinned with his eyes closed. ''I'm impressed, although I had to hold back a lot for you guys to catch up.''

The four got their guards up, and he returned the shield, tossing it in front of Guardian.

''Before we go on, answer me something. Does everybody here in Midgard use those strange type of clothes.'' He asked and they at each other, Guardian picked up his shield.

''Uh… No?'' Darkstar said unsure if he was serious, while wondering why he called Earth 'Midgard'. ''We're different.''

Naruto nodded as if she made all the sense in the world.

''Alright then, well… you guys work well together, but this is a four against one, not to fair right?'' he asked and they shrugged. ''Let's see how you guys are when the odds are against you.''

Sixteen images of him appeared besides him, forming a circle around the Winter Guards.

 **''You are all in for a long night.''** The copies said simultaneously. Unlike the other images of him that they had seen, these weren't static, they weren't afterimages, they were solid.

 **-Sometime later-**

It was indeed a long night. Time couldn't have passed slower for the four members of the Winter Guard.

Things were already bad when the odds were in their favor. Everything only turned worse when the clones appeared.

There were four clones for each of them, but it felt more like there were forty. They were very coordinated, and seemed to be nearly as fast as the original.

The clones stood around their fallen and beaten bodies, not a single one had been dispelled.

Ursa was fighting to stay conscious, he had been reverted to his human form some time ago, and continued to fight, but it was for naught. His body was completely dirty in blood, bruises, sweat and water.

His friends weren't much better.

Dynamo's armor had been completely destroyed and he'd been forced to fight without it. His clothing was torn and he was covered in bruises and blood as well, succumbing to his wounds, he fell unconscious mid fight..

Dark Star was barely conscious as well, her clothes were torn and her body was filled with cuts. The clones avoided striking her face, but the rest of her body was pretty roughed up as well. She tried to crawl back up, but she ended up collapsing every time.

Red Guardian was on the worst condition. His mask and uniform were all torn out, his shield was shattered, his lips were busted, his nose broken and his arm was bent in an angle that it probably didn't belong. He'd fainted a few minutes back when his arm was broken.

''I guess, that takes care of it.'' The original said, joining them and the clones. ''You guys learned your lesson right?''

He walked to the middle of them and Ursa lost consciousness.

''Hmm, you're the last one awake.'' He bent down in front of Darkstar, and glanced at the clones, thirteen of them dispelling in 'puffs' of smoke. ''You all know what to do.''

The remaining three clones picked up the unconscious men and disappeared.

''You're strong, but this 'nobody' is way over your pay grade.'' He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder like one would with a sack of potatoes. ''Next time, just accept the food.''

She tried to resist, but her body wouldn't move. The background shifted from the whiteness of the mountain base, to the familiar darkness of his cave.

She felt lightheaded, and couldn't make out much from what he was saying. While he placed her on the ground, she briefly saw the holes that he had made when he kicked them out, the wall was really thick.

''You guys fix them up so that they can at least walk tomorrow." He told the clones and idly wondered if it was really necessary. They technically were him, so they should know what he wants them to do. ''Don't heal them completely, or else no lesson learned.''

Was it odd that he sometimes didn't trust 'himself' to do the tasks? It was the clone loop, he made them to do things, and if they could, they would also make clones to do things for themselves.

He looked around and saw the meat from the deer he had killed earlier. He'd taken them off the fire when he went back, and hanged them in wires. The room was warm compared to the exterior, and the meat would last till they woke up, but he couldn't help but feel worried.

They wouldn't survive a trip back to wherever they came from in their current state.

As he thought, he saw the fur and gained an idea. The clones were by Ursa, Dynamo and Guardian, their right hands glowing and radiating golden light.

Seeing that they had everything covered, he disappeared in a burst of speed.

Darkstar looked wearily at the clones healing her teammates. It didn't make sense. He'd beat them up all across the mountain, and now he was healing them?

She'd ask what was up, but was too tired to do so, or continue her train of thought.

Time passed fast when you were half-asleep, or maybe he really wasn't gone for long after all. But the next thing she knew, the original walked into the cave dragging a dead deer and a large dead wolf.

He brought them to the middle of the cave, near the fire and retracted the wires back into his cloak.

"Skin and prepare them." He ordered the clones and then walked over to her. As he placed his hand on her forehead, she noticed how it was covered in blood. The last thing that she saw before falling asleep.

 **-sometime later-**

''Man, what a dream…'' Darkstar drowsily got up to a half-sitting position, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

Her body felt incredibly sore, she felt very tired.

It was dark, but not cold. She was wrapped up in something fuzzy and warm. At first all that she saw was darkness, until she found four, large, yet dim, sources of light on the wall.

Four holes of different sizes, shaped after people, one was shaped after her.

She stared at the wall for a few seconds, and realization dawned upon her, it wasn't a dream.

Getting up, she noticed that the 'fuzzy' thing she slept on was some type of jacket made of wolf hide and fur. Her teammates were also asleep on top of something similar, but of deer, she couldn't quite tell.

 _He made this._ She thought, inspecting the jacket. It wasn't a masterpiece, it was roughly sewed together with some type of metal wire. It was actually somewhat impressive that he could do so much in a night. _Damn I wish I could make clones, such a useful thing._

On the ground besides her were several sharp teeth.

She picked one up and noticed that they were strung together to make a necklace.

It was probably wolf teeth, they were very sharp. She inspected them for a few seconds and tried it on. There was no mirror on the room, but she figured that it was cool, and that it matched the jacket.

Although some people of the eco group wouldn't like the set much.

As she adjusted, she came to notice the lot of strung meat of the ceiling.

 _Probably from all the deer's he killed._ It was kind of nice that he went through the trouble for them/her. However she never suffered so much humiliation in her life. He mocked her, berated her, and punched/kicked her around like a volleyball! _This isn't going to make me forgive him. I'm going to find him, and kick his ass!_

She then noticed that there were no signs of him around the cave, or of anybody being awake besides her.

 _Where did he go? Did he leave?_ She thought, and looked around. _What nonsense am I thinking, of course he left, we're enemies. If Dynamo didn't have such a big mouth, we could've been friends…_

Pausing for a few seconds she shook closed her eyes and shook her head.

 _Nah, that was inevitable, things wouldn't turn out well if we did take him in… huh, what's that._ Something caught her eye on the wall. Seemed to be scribbles.

Sorry if I can't stick around kiddos. For as much as I'd love to kick your asses some more. I'm a busy guy, and I'm not made of time. Actually, I probably shouldn't have wasted the time I already did with playing with you folks. Till we meet again.

· The Peregrine

 _The Peregrine… Really? And he thinks that 'Einstein-Rosen bridge' is silly… Actually it really is._ She looked around at her teammates. _I should wake them up now._ She thought, and walked over to Guardian.

Her legs felt sluggish and her body was numb, but for some reason, she was fine.

'

* * *

 **Well guys, this story has been bothering my mind to be written, and so I did while my motivation for my other stories come back.**

 **I wrote like 30k worth of material and possible ways of starting this, from different points in time. Went with this of him arriving in Earth, more precisely Russia.**

 **More about his past, why he's without his left hand instead of right, why he calls Earth Midgard among other things, will come out eventually.**

 **Try reading my friend's story 'The Crowned Light' by The Divine Writer**


	2. Russia pt 2

In a dark room, several people stood in front of a large monitor, the Winter Guard. Red Guardian, Darkstar, Crimson Dynamo, Ursa Major and the missing member, Powersurge.

He used a large containment armor with a 'radioactive' symbol on his both the symbol along with his visor glowed green.

It took a few day for them to return and they've been in base for a day, resting and recovering. It was a tough trip back with their injuries and equipment loss. The Peregrine had done a number on them, their bruises had bruises of their own. But they managed, and although they wouldn't admit it to anybody, the jackets that he enemy had made was essential.

As soon as they had gotten back, Dynamo threw his away in a furnace, Guardian stored his in his closet and Darkstar is still wearing the one she gotten. It was abnormally comfortable and warm, plus after a look in the mirror, she found it to look well in her, with the teeth necklace.

They'd just about finished their report on what occurred, leaving some details unsaid. There was no need to say that they'd gotten their assess handed back to them by a slob of meat.

Needless to say, their superiors weren't 'happy' with their failure. They'd left to discuss the fate of the team and their next move.

''Oy, Darkstar. Why are you still using those things?'' Dynamo asked, finally having enough of looking at the 'eyesore'. '' _That guy_ made it, get rid of it.''

Everytime he looked at the wretched coat, he was reminded of the beating that he took. The clones were especially rough with him, they punted him all around the mountain till his armor broke, then kept on going.

''I like it. I'm keeping it.'' She crossed her arms and the monitor turned on. _Uh-oh, he came back fast. This can't be good news._

A old man dressed up in a military outfit appeared on the screen.

''We've come to a common consense that no disciplinary measures are to be adopted. The enemy was unknown and you've done your part.'' He said and the door opened behind them. ''From now on Agent Romanov will be taking over the operation to bring him in, through any means necessary.''

The monitor shut off and a red-haired woman walked into the room.

''You're supposed to bring him in?'' Darkstar scoffed. ''Yea, good luck with that.''

''Come.'' Natasha said, ignoring the woman and turning on her heels.

The Winter Guard looked at each other and followed after Natasha. She led them to a room with a big oval table and took a seat on the tip.

''The directors thought about it, and came to the conclusion that simple brute force won't do the job. Which is why I was chosen. I need to know everything that you know about the subject.'' Natasha said and everybody sans Dynamo and Powersurge took seats.

''We already said everything that we know. He's extremely fast, strong and knew what he was doing. He's most probably an experienced warrior wherever he came from.'' Guardian answered and Powersurge laughed.

''Heh, wish I was there to see it.'' Powersurge spoke for the first time, his voice carrying a strong accent and sounding somewhat robotic.

''You would have gotten your radioactive butt kicked just like us if you were there.'' Ursa grinned, crossing his arms.

''Nah, I would have pulverized him.'' Powersurge said, but none seemed to believe it.

''Of course you would…'' Darkstar rolled her eyes. _If he were there then things could have been worse._ _He made four clones for each of us. If Powersurge were there, then it could have been five._

''That guy… he's on a league of his own. We couldn't even scratch him…'' Guardian clenched his teeth ''He was only playing with us.''I can't understand him. For some reason he wanted us to live, even went through the trouble of hunting food and making jackets so we could make it back. I'm not sure that going after him is a good idea.''

Guardian's fear was something shared by all of his team that fought with the Peregrine. He wasn't trying to kill them, if he were, then they surely wouldn't be alive anymore. Who knew what could happen if they stirred the hornet's nest.

''Hmm… maybe not with brute is why I was chosen.'' Natasha got up. ''Thanks for the information, I'll show you how it's done.''

Darkstar rolled her eyes. She knew very well how Natasha did things, and she knew it wouldn't work, not with him. The only thing she wished was to be there to see her fail, if somebody were to take him in, then it would be her!

 **-A month later-**

Their search hadn't brought many fruits. They placed several agents throughout the nearby villages and cameras, they even resorted to the good old 'wanted' posters and news, but still nothing.

It was like he didn't exist.

How could a one-armed blond guy, with freaking whiskers be so elusive? Clearly somebody should have seen _something_.

Even Natasha, or as she is called, 'Black Widow' partook in the search for him, village after village, one by one.

Now she's in a small village three-hundred kilometers away from last contact point. She already had given up hope on finding him, there wasn't even any evidence that he was still in Russia. There was talk among the higher ups of canceling the search, for it was proving to be a waste of valuable resources, that could be better spent in other places.

She walked with narrowed, eyes, carefully analyzing everything for anybody with blond hair, or with one arm, or with whiskers. She'd been searching for a few hours now, and staying concentrated was proving to be a chore.

Her stomach growled and she stopped, when was it that she had lunch? Did she have lunch at all?

She looked around and saw a coffee shop at the end of the street. There weren't many people around, it wasn't peak hour.

''Rubel for vodka…'' A mendicant seated on top of cardboard extended his hand to her as she prepared to walk in.

Natasha stopped, took out a coin from a pocket and flicked it to the mendicant, for the honesty, then walked inside. It was a cold night and at least the poor guy was honest about what he wanted.

 **-Thirty minutes later-**

Agent Romanov, be The Peregrine… whatever the heck that means.

 _If I were that guy, where would I go…_ she left the shop trying to put herself in his shoes. _This is hopeless, I don't know anything about him. I need more information._

Which was the precise reason they were after him on the first place, to get more information. She didn't know where he came from, what he wants nor what he likes. All that she knew was that he called Earth, 'Midgard'...

 _wait a second…_ she closed her eyes for a second and rubbed her chin. _Icelandic people used to call Earth, Midgard. I wonder if there is a connection._

Now before her mind could go into some really crazy conspiracy and alien theories, she glanced at a group of teenagers. They were a few houses back, laughing about something that one of them probably said.

Natasha blinked and right there, among the teenagers was a tall blond haired guy. He really stood out among them with his orange jumpsuit, a single arm and whiskers.

He was distracted, and she cautiously walked in their direction.

As she walked, a lightpost briefly obstructed her vision, and in that instant, he disappeared. The kids continued to laugh as if nothing was wrong.

 _What the, he was just there._ She thought, still walking to the teenagers. ''Excuse me, have you seen a blond guy around? He only has one arm.''

They stopped laughing and looked at her.

''Nah, ma'am, didn't pass here.'' The tallest one answered and the others looked around.

''Hey look, is it that guy?'' Another kid pointed ahead, at a one-armed blond guy wearing blue jeans and a black jacket. He was walking down the streets and passed by a tree, he never came out of the other side. ''Umm… nevermind.''

''You're imagining things, Bobby. C'mon let's go inside.'' Another kid said and they all entered a house.

 _No, it wasn't his imagination…_ Natasha walked in the direction that he was going.

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, there were few people on the streets and it was starting to snow.

A soft breeze past by and she shuddered, her legs started moving faster, and she didn't know why, nor where she was going. It was as if the wind was urging her to move, as if she were being called somewhere.

After a minute of walking, she was brought to an alley with an opening, and there he was, seated on top of a wooden bench with his legs crossed in a lazy manner. Something seemed off about the bench, it didn't seem to belong in the alley.

''You're looking for me.'' He patted the spot besides him. ''Sit.''

She looked at the bench then at him, his attire was that of which the Winter Guard reported. He seemed calm, and she didn't want to take a seat, but she knew for a fact that he wasn't making a request.

They stared at each other for a few seconds and she complied.

 _He knew I was looking for him… for how long?_ She thought and then figured that it wouldn't hurt to ask. ''How long you've been onto me?''

''Some time, around fifteen moon 're not very observant;'' He answered simply, and extended his fist to her, alarming her. ''by the way, this is yours..''

He opened his hand and dropped a coin on her lap, the coin that she had given to the mendicant.

''Our paths have crossed a lot of times.'' He stopped to think. ''Eh, not going to bother counting.''

''You were following me?'' She pocketed the coin, it was ironic.

''Yep. Ironic isn't it?'' Naruto chuckled. ''You are with the four, right? You work for the same people as them. Among the ones searching for me, you seem like the less incompetent, so I was curious and left some crumbs for you to follow. Eventually I got bored of waiting for you to catch up and here we are.''

Well, while boring him into submission wasn't her initial idea, she'd take it.

''So you'll surrender and come to the base for questions?'' She asked and he chuckled.

His chuckle continued for a few moments and she glared at him.

''What? You really serious?'' He asked and she continued to glare. '' Clearly you jest. I'm not going to surrender to mortals. C'mon, I'd be whipped a new one back home if I did that. Besides, I don't owe anybody anything, unless it is an ass-kicking. That I can deliver.''

''If you don't, then you'll remain a fugitive for the rest of your days. You'll spend the rest of your days hiding, and one day we'll capture you.'' She said, filing what he said to think about later.

''Yea, because you've been doing such a good job.'' He rolled his eyes. ''I am not hiding from you, or your people. For me to hide, you'd have to actually be a threat. Besides what do I gain if I were to go along to wherever it is that you wish to take me?''

That was a good question, what would he gain? Natasha didn't know anymore. Would he be interested in what she had to offer? And why is he calling her a mortal?

''If you come with me. You can explain yourself and say your story. Then we may come to an agreement that is beneficial to us both." She said and he got up and cracked his neck.

"Look lady, I'm not going to be repeating myself. I don't owe anybody anything, especially not explications. Your people have nothing that I want or that can benefit me. This chat is starting to annoy me, let's walk." He walked out of the ally and Natasha followed. "Why does it matter so much anyway? Why do your superiors want to know about my origin so badly?''

She thought about it for a few seconds, whether she should be honest or not. "We just want to know more about you."

"Your nose is growing." He smiled and they left the alley, his clothing changing into a more simple outfit composed of a leather jacket, blue jeans and a white shirt. "I've observed that you humans have different signs when you lie. You in particular, your blood flow diverts slightly to your head and nose."

Her aura also flickered whenever she lied, but he didn't feel like she should know that. She wouldn't be able to do anything with the information anyway.

 _He has me at a disadvantage. This isn't going well._ She sighed and skipped ahead of him, blocking his path. ''Okay, you're a threat, the way you handled the Winter Guard is proof of that. They need to know if there are others like you wherever it is that you come from, the technology that you used to bend space to arrive and if there is a chance of an invasion.''

''Hmm, I knew you could be honest, wasn't that hard, right?'' Naruto walked past her and patted her shoulder.

''Wait,'' she turned around and skipped ahead of him once more. ''Why don't you simply just answer those questions.''

''Because I simply don't feel like it. My curiosity of you is over, I have things to do." He walked past her and she skipped ahead again to block him. "Move."

He narrowed his eyes at her. Her mind froze and her heart raced her legs acted on their own and she moved out of his path.

The pressure eased and she regained consciousness of her actions right after. He continued walking and she tried to go after him, but her legs wouldn't obey. "Wait, maybe I can help?!"

He stopped and sighed, then turned around.

''Since you don't want to go to our base, then let me follow you. Allow me to observe you, and follow you and I will tell them to back off.'' She said and he chuckled.

"Listen mortal, you wouldn't be able to follow me if I gave you a map. I'm trying to avoid unnecessary deaths. I was being gentle with your friends, and I'm trying to be patient with you. If you try to follow me, then it will be your death.'' He turned around and disappeared out of existence. One second Natasha was staring at his back, the other she was staring at the streets.

 **-an Hour later inside a bar-**

On the corner of the bar, Natasha stared at a device on her wrist, it showed the map of the region that she was in, and there was a yellow dot blinking all around the map.

It was Naruto. Or at least is supposed to be.

She had placed a tracker on him, to try and keep tabs with his whereabouts, but it turned out to be a pointless. It would seem that the device is broken, had been ever since she turned it on to find him.

She shook her arm but the dot was still going all around the city.

 _I knew I should have calibrated this thing_. She thought and sighed, and the dot stopped. It stopped for all but ten seconds, then began to move at a much slower pace. _Wait, maybe it isn't the tracker. What if it's him. He's running around all over the village!_

The hairs around her neck went up.

 _No, this type of speed, it doesn't make sense, and it does at the same time?_ She furrowed her brows. _This is much faster than what was described, but it makes sense that we couldn't find him before._

It also reminded her of what he said, that she wouldn't be able to follow him even if she had a map, she didn't think he was being literal.

She got up, leaving several bills on the table. The pacing that he was going was now at least traceable. At times he would stop, or 'blink' somewhere else.

 **-Thirty minutes later-**

Thankfully for Natasha, after a few minutes, Naruto had stopped moving.

Her search for him had brought her to a street on the edge of the village. He was quite easy to spot, he was leaning against the fence of a house with his eyes closed.

''You took your time. I was beginning to think you wouldn't make it in time.'' Naruto opened his eyes, they seemed bored.

''In time for what?'' She asked, stopping in front of him.

''Time for their awakening.'' He answered simply and got a confused look from her, then pointed at the house behind him with his thumb. ''They are very hard to find when asleep, but I found the ones on this area.''

''What are you talking about?'' She looked at the house then back at him.

''Oh you'll find out soon enough. You see, the people inside this house radiat an awful lot of negative feelings. I think they might be on the middle of a separation, or as I think is the term for you mortals, divorce.'' He chuckled and rolled his eyes, for some reason that Natasha couldn't decipher, it was amusing him. ''Well they should be waking up, right, about… _now._ ''

Screams came out of the house and a blond couple ran out of the house, followed by an explosion and a large fireball broke the rooftop towards sky.

''You might want to move out of the way…'' Naruto took a step to his side, confusing Natasha for a second, before she too mirrored him and took a step aside.

As she did, a strange dark and twisted quadruped with a round mouth filled with several rows of sharp teeth busted out of the house and charged through the fence. After it came two tall and humanoids, one with spikes in it's body, and the other with bat-wings in place of it's arms, very sharp talons and a round face with one large eye.

''So you wanted to come along with me right…'' Naruto glanced at Natasha. ''I'll let you handle them then, have fun.''

A dark-orange light shined inside the quadruped, and it opened it's mouth wide. Naruto disappeared and it shot a fireball at Natasha.

Her eyes widened and she jumped out of the way, the fireball scorching as it passed. The further it travelled, the larger it grew till it exploded on the end of the street.

 _Shit, this is bad._ She thought and looked back at the destruction of the fireball, which thankfully hadn't caught any civilians on the way. _I need to get these things out of here._

Electricity sparkled in between the spikes of the tallest, bouncing between its spikes, and it took a step in her direction.

She stepped aside and observed how their attention was focused on her, then shot a few rounds at them with her 'stingers' and ran.

They didn't make an effort to dodge and gave chase. They were fast, and they were gaining on her by the second.

However, thankfully for Natasha, she didn't have to run far, she already was at the edge of the village and just needed to lure them out. But the further she went, the rougher the terrain was and the more snow there was, the more difficult it became to run.

And they didn't seem to share her problem with the snow, the snow melted in front of the fire-spitter and the spiked one plowed through it no difficulty. The winged one was having even less problems with the terrain, due to taking flight when she ran and being airborne.

It swooped down on Natasha with it's talons, intent on piercing her with it's long and sharp claws but she managed to roll away in time to dodge it, and counter by sending more of her 'stingers' at it.

However like before, the creature didn't seem to register her attack, but got stuck on the ground. Natasha took the opportunity and ran to it's back, pulling out a pair of daggers on the way.

She jabbed her leff dagger on it's back and her right on it's arm right shoulder

Now this, it felt. The creature thrashed and tried to pry her off of it's back, but to no success.

Natasha twisted her right knife and yanked out it's arm, making it screech.

She was about to stab it again, when on the corner of her eyes she saw a orange light, which prompted her to pull off her daggers and jump back.

As she did, a very compressed fire ball struck the creature on the chest. The head and remaining limbs were left behind as the chest was blown off.

 _That was close, but one down land two to go._ Natasha looked at the remaining creatures and got into a stance.

Electricity crackled on the spiked creature's spikes and it dashed. Quickly covering the distance between it and Natasha in the span of three seconds.

She took a step back right as it lunged at her, and then stabbed it's arm in between the spikes, but was zapped by a current of electricity and forced to let go of her dagger

The creature capitalised on her mistake and slashed her chest.

She attempted to dodge, but it was too close and too late. The creature's sharp and electric claws tore a large vertical cut on her chest, and she fell to the ground.

It didn't hurt as much as she had anticipated it to. The electricity and adrenaline numbed her chest, a lot of blood dripped from the wound onto the snow below her, tinting it red.

She felt cold and numb, but she knew she couldn't stop, for the other creature was already preparing another fire ball for her.

Grunting, she rolled away, and got up, leaving two beeping disks on the floor where she once stood.

The spiked created lunged itself at her once more, which in the process, it stepped on one of the two disks and they both exploded, splattering the creature and sending Natasha rolling backwards.

Natasha hardly had any time to get up and recover from the explosion, for when she came back to her senses, the first thing she saw was a massive fireball heading towards her.

With the fireball but a meter from her, she felt something wrap around her waist and pull her out of the path. The fireball burning through several trees until it came to a stop on a large boulder.

'' _Not bad, but l told you that you would die if you followed me."_ She heard from above and saw Naruto. He'd use his ponytail to pull her out. "Although next time, don't try going hand to hand with something covered in electricity, that's bad for your health."

''I'll keep that in mind.'' Natasha said as his hair retracted. ''I did get two of them.''

''Hmm… did you?'' Naruto asked and pointed back at the remains of the winged creature with his thumb.

Her eyes widened.

The head, arms and legs of of the creature were regenerating individually, there were now four half-formed copies of them, and from what they could see, the regenerated parts seemed sturdier. The same could be said for the spiked one that she blew up, every different piece was regenerating and forming completely separate entities.

It also seemed that the more they regenerated, the quicker they did.

''Cutting and exploding them aren't good options, unless you make sure there is nothing left. you're supposed to immobilize them otherwise.'' Naruto extended his hand and helped her get on her feet. ''I've been hunting these things since I got here, but these are among the weakest I've found. I was hoping that they didn't regenerate like them. But it seems that it is a standard for them regardless of their''

''What are these things?'' She asked and the Spitter prepared another shot.

''They are mutated spirits that have obtained physical from. Now let me see if there is something I can do about those cuts and burns…" he inspected her injuries.

"There's no time, it is going to attack!" Natasha prepared to run and dodge, but he grabbed her by the arm and stopped her.

She winced and his hand shined, the pain faded and the burns beneath her clothing receded.

Meanwhile the Spitter shot a fireball at the two. As the previous, it grew as it travelled and was massive by the time it reached them. Natasha tried to pry his hand off since he didn't seem to care about dodging, but his grip was too strong.

The wind picked up around Naruto and Natasha and compressed itself into a small bullet, which then shot itself at the center of the blazing fire-ball, and ite pierced straight through, dispersing it completely.

''You do know that they are poisonous, right?'' Naruto asked while moving his hand to the slash on her chest. ''I'm kidding, these guys aren't. Luckily for you and your planet, very few of them are.''

''Not the time for jokes!'' Natasha glared at him and looked around at the creatures, some of which were already done regenerating.

''You're so stressed, you need to learn to relax, among other things." He chuckled and continued to heal her wounds, the slash had stopped bleeding and the numbness receded.

The winged creatures had just about finished reforming, they were different now, having a bat-like visage, spikes and were larger. They all took off into the air together and launched themselves at Naruto.

Wind gathered around him and Natasha forming a distorted ring which then ignited. The snow around them evaporated, but Natasha couldn't feel any heat or anything at all from it.

The bat-like creatures were much faster than before and didn't take long to reach them, but as soon as they did, small yellow bullets shot out of the ring. Each bullet completely disintegrating whatever piece of their body that was hit, until there nothing was left.

It all took but five seconds, for him to create the ring, the creatures to reach him and disappear.

He didn't seem tired or even interested on them, he never took his eyes from her wound, which was almost fading away. It was strange, the reports didn't say anything about control over elements or mystical powers. There was something on healing powers, but nothing on wind and fire manipulation.

''That takes care of it…'' The wound closed and Naruto turned to the remaining monsters, the ring of fire disappearing. The spiked creatures were still reforming and the Spitter was growling. ''I probably should name these things by type, you got any ideas?''

''You don't take anything seriously, do you?'' Natasha asked him and he shrugged, then pointed his palm at it.

''These little things? Doggies and Sparkies? These guys aren't the problem.'' Golden objects shot out of his palm at

the 'Doggy' and the dozen of regenerating 'Sparkies'. ''These are infants. I've got not no more time to spend on them.''

The golden objects were rods, and golden chains sprouted from them, coiling around their limbs and necks. They struggled to break free, but the more they struggled, the tighter the chains got. After a few seconds they were all reduced to harmless dark balls with golden chains.

Natasha was stumped, he made dealing with them seem easy, which to him it probably was. _This guy, he's on a completely different league. No wonder the Winter Guard couldn't capture him._

The chains shined and the creatures dispersed as black mist. Naruto pulled a golden compass from his pocket, shook it a few times then stored it away. ''I've spent too much time in here. We need to go.''

''We?'' Natasha asked and he turned around.

''That is what I said. Feel free to stay behind if you plan on slowing me down.'' He began walking away leaving her behind, for a few moments until she decided to go along.


	3. Russia pt 3

Travelling with Naruto was rough.

In the time that they've been together, they walked, a lot. So far they rarely stopped unless it was to eat, sometimes they didn't even stop for that.

It was a part of her training to go on and spend long periods without sleeping or eating, but she was now reaching her limit. Through the snow and mountains, the wind was always favourable, pushing and 'urging' them to move forward.

Black Widow was positive that it was his doing, possibly subconsciously, for it never felt like he was concentrating, on anything.

Thankfully for her, after two days of walking, he finally stopped in a small cave. He made a fire, used his wind to 'shape' the inside and made the floor and walls into a smooth half-sphere, and hunted a deer.

Right now a part of the deer meat was on the fire cooking, one stick wish several slobs of meat, the other part was hanging on a line on the back of their small cave, it was salted and drying for later. Naruto knitted and sewed the hide into a jacket near the wall, behind Natasha who sat by the fire, waiting for the meat to cook, eager to finally eat meat after two long days.

As she stared at the fire, she saw him sewing on the background and remembered how he made the jackets for the Winter Guard.

 _I guess he isn't that bad of a person._ She thought and scooted near him, the cave was very small. "You like to sow?"

"Hmm?" He turned his eyes to her. "Oh no, not really. Well I do, and I don't at the same time, it's complicated."

"Complicated?" She stopped next to him on the wall.

"Yep, complicated." He turned his attention back to the soon-to-be jacket. "I'm immortal, I'm young by immortal standards, but I won't be forever. I was told that I should find small hobbies and skills to slowly to pass the eons. Because I know you want to ask, by your standards I am 20."

 _He's younger than me, he's but a boy._ Natasha giggled, he wasn't that much younger. "Immortality problem, huh? I'm 23. Why do you say by our standards, how is time counted where you come from?"

"Different, but similar." He took out a coin sized 'disk' from his cloak and handed it to her, it was beeping. "I believe this is yours can you make it stop, it is bothering me."

 _He feels radio waves?_ She deactivated the tracker and then some other equipment that she had on. _If he is bothered by a small tracker, then he must really dislike cities_

"It is better now, thank you." He went back to sewing.

"No problem. Don't have these type of things where you come from?" She asked and he noticed that she was back to fishing for information again.

"There were things similar, but I wasn't as sensitive to them as I am now." He sighed deeply as if thinking. "I don't know where the place I was born on is. But now I come from Hel."

Natasha choked on her saliva, "huh? What? As in fire and brimstone Hell?"

"No, that's somewhere else... I come from _Hel,_ or _Helheim_ if you must. Different factions, different rulers and rules, different dimensions aand… Helheim is cold as Hela's cold shoulder." He chuckled a bit to himself as if indulging in a nostalgic memory.

The name 'Hel' in itself didn't ring any bells besides the biblical one, but 'Helheim' and 'Hela' reminded her of the norse myths. ''So… you're like what, a Norse god? That would mean that the other myths are real?''

''There doesn't exist a classification as to what I am, but for argument sake, I'm just a Peregrine.'' He finished the sewing the jacket, it looked quite nice, he was getting better. ''You mean people like Thor, Odin and things like Asgard?''

''Yea… you sound like you know them.'' Natasha tried to keep her calm despite the implications and severity of what he was telling her.

''You sound surprised.'' He extended the deer jacket to her. ''I have no use for this, you should wear it, it is going to get cold.''

She took the jacket and inspected it, seemed to be around her size, sown by a malleable and hard wire, and had a hoodie stitched to it. Her shirt was torn from the previous fight and it was welcome. ''Of course, this is new.''

''It shouldn't be, I've read little about the history of Midgard, but I'm positive he has had a few trips here, and I know how he has a taste for theatrics.'' He chuckled a bit. ''Their existence never was a secret in case you're wondering. They don't talk about Midgard much, or care about you mortals at all. Reason being I'm here… cleaning up after their mess.''

 _He is talking about somebody or some people in particular…_ she wore the jacket, it felt warm and fitted her well. ''This mess, you mean those creatures?''

Naruto got up, went to the fire, and took out the stick from the fire. ''You should eat and rest tomorrow is going to be a long day.''

 _Guess that is the end of that conversation._ She thought and Naruto sat besides her, offering the meat. ''You never said where we're going. Is it far?''

''Do you want to eat?'' Naruto waved the meat in front of her face

Her stomach grumbled, and she nodded slowly the ventilation on the cave was poor and the meat smelled really well.

''Then shut up and eat.'' He handed her the stick and took off a piece of meat off of it eat as well.

She didn't need to be told twice, she'd been craving for it since he first skinned the deer, and boy was it delicious. She must have eaten at least three times more than him, by the end of it she was stuffed. So she laid down and closed her eyes.

All of the walking had left her exhausted, but she couldn't sleep, her mouth felt too dry.

''You are thirsty.'' Naruto said and she opened her eyes. He held a bag in front of her, a waterskin. It was the first time she'd seen it, he never drank much, or ate much either, on the 'road' they generally drank from rivers.

Just another item she for he had under his cloak.

She took the waterskin and drank, nearly as quickly as she ate. It was strange, pleasant, the water had a sweet, refreshing taste like none she ever had before.

''We aren't far from our destination, but tomorrow will be a long walk, so sleep.'' He took the waterskin back after she finished and sat besides her with his back against the wall.

 **\- Next day -**

Natasha had slept like a rock, been some time since she had slept so well.

She found out that he wasn't kidding when he said that it would be a long walk. By the time she woke up he had put off the fire and stored away the extra dry meat… somewhere, she wasn't quite sure how he stored them, or made the meat dry up so quickly.

It was snowing a lot and the wind was strong, but not around them. The storm avoided them as they went, not a single snowflake fell on either of them.

Eventually after a long time walking, the storm calmed and they saw a village on the horizon. Due to the clouds it was impossible to see the sun, and with that have any idea on the time, but she presumed it to be around 4PM.

''Is that the place we're heading to? What's in there?'' Natasha asked and he sat on a rock.

''Not sure.'' He shrugged and looked at the village. ''I sense your friends there. They must be looking for you.''

 _Fuck, they must think something happened after I went off the grid._ Romanov looked at the village then at Naruto. ''What now then?''

He took out his compass, it was pointing at the village. Not satisfied, he shook it a few times but to no change. "We're going anyway."

"Huh, okay." She watched him pocket the compass. "What is that thing?"

"My moral compass, it tells me when something is right or wrong."

"You're joking."

"Of course, what kind of useless object would that be? No it points to places where I should go. Really complicated fate and destiny related stuff that sometimes makes me nauseous. I wouldn't know how to explain if I wanted to." He tapped his chin in thought and then snapped his fingers together. ''I got an idea!''

''Hm?'' Natasha raised an eyebrow.

''What do you know about ninjas?''

''Deceptive assassins that hide in shadows, use poison, and unnecessary weapons?'' She smirked as his eyebrows twitched.

''Okay, maybe the definition of a ninja is different where I come from… anyway!'' He snapped his fingers again and nodded to himself. ''If you're going to walk with me then you can't be dragging me down all the time, and you could learn a few things on observation, stealth and deception.''

''I know those things already.''

''Nah, you have an idea of what it is, and a wrong one it seems. '' He walked around her. ''The principals are easy, you're supposed to look as inoffensive and harmless as possible. These clothes, you're posture, you attract too much attention, you need to be somebody that is ignored, relax, loosen those shoulders, hunch back a little.''

He corrected her posture, curved her slightly and she gained a different 'air' around her. Then with a snap of his fingers a orange mist surrounded her.

''What the, what did you do?'' She got out of the smoke and coughed, then came to notice that she now had glasses, large round glasses.

''Heh, can hardly recognize you.'' He grinned and stepped back. Her clothes changed into that of a hipster, baggy brown pants, a beret, a blue scarf and a pink jacket

Orange smoke surrounded him as well and after it disappeared he was left in a brown pants, light orange shirt, grey jacket and a dark orange scarf, as well as a black beret and round glasses. The only real modification to his body was that his whiskers disappeared, and his posture, and yet, if she wasn't looking at him then he would have passed unnoticed.

''Wow…'' she blinked a couple of times.

''Let's play a game, if you manage to pass by and greet those friends of yours five times without them noticing who you are, then I'll answer some of your questions.'' He extended his fist to her for a fistbump. ''Oh, you're free to change clothes, but remember to keep them somewhere because I transformed your devices with them.''

"Alright, what will you be doing?" She bumped fists with him and they both started walking.

"I have my own things to do, if the compass brought me here then there is something that has to be done by me. What that is, I don't know yet." He seemed somewhat annoyed, as if he disliked the idea of fate or destiny having him go around do things.

"So how will you know if I accomplish or not?"

"I'll know."

"How am I supposed to call you if anything happen, I whistle?"

"Do I look like your pet, mortal? You don't whistle and I show up like a magic genie, I'm not your pet or your babysitter so don't expect me to be watching you all the time. But if you must, then… Idk start clucking or meowing, that should get my attention." He smiled with his eyes closed, and again, Natasha didn't know if he was serious or not.

A silence befell them, neither of them seemed to mind, by then they were used to it. Natasha already wasn't the type to start conversations anyway, and Naruto's mind was elsewhere.

When they arrived in they both went separate ways, Naruto disappearing to who-knows where, while Natasha searched for the Winter Guard.

 _How hard can it be to find a robot, a bear, a woman in a black and white suit... think I get what he meant._ She looked around and saw that the people around were all huddled in groups checking their phones and talking to one another. _Okay, they must have seen something that they want to tell others._

She continued to walk and listened in on the conversations. Catching keywords like 'robot', 'bear' and 'heroes', which was all the confirmation that she needed to know that they had passed by and that she was on the right track.

Information traveled fast on small cities, but she could only get so far with fragments of conversations.

After half an hour of walking, she looked around for the 'friendliest' people around, and found a group of teenagers around their 18s dressed similar to herself. Two of them was dressed near identical to herself and Naruto in inverted colours. Which made her wonder if it was a mere coincidence.

Consider who it was that chose her outfit, it seemed unlikely. From their first encounter, he gave off the feeling of being a few steps ahead and the impression that he was waiting for herself and his surroundings to catch up.

Slowly approaching the group, she caught on to a few key words and realized that they were talking about the Winter Guard whom they saw and took pictures not long ago. "Umm, hey guys. Did you get to actually see those heroes? My cousin told me they were here, but I guess I'm late."

Acting was almost second nature to her now, she was taught well on the subject throughout her life, it seemed to work and the group bought her act.

"Yea, we saw them, we got some amazing pictures, they're on my page!… They went in that direction like thirty minutes ago." The girl dressed similar to Natasha said, or rather, it was what Natasha understood.

They all talked a lot, mostly useless thing, so she simply nodded throughout the girl's speech and took in the most important details, then left in the direction they pointed.

The more she walked, the more 'signs' she saw that they had passed, until she finally found them on a park.

 **(Route 1 with** **Naruto)**

While Natasha was busy stalking the Winter Guard, Naruto was investigating an energy that he felt while outside the city, when arriving with Natasha. It was a short burst and seemed to be 'deep' in the city, as if underground, so he couldn't pinpoint it the first time.

And now, he still couldn't.

 _They must be very deep underground… I'll have to wait for them to use the stone again to find an entrance._ Naruto thought and looked around, finding a newspaper stand just around the street. _Guess I should continue with my research on them…_

He walked over to the newspaper stand **,** took a couple of magazines, newspapers, and left while leaving what he thought to be a decent amount of currency. Which turned out to be way too much, but he left before the salesman could reach him to give his change… not that he tried too hard to reach him anyway.

Having what he wanted, Naruto went to a bench on another street and sat down to read. Human culture was an odd thing, the knowledge that he had on them was rather outdated by a few hundred years, and fairly inaccurate.

' _Guess wars and hate are a thing wherever we go, eh Kurama?'_ Naruto thought upon reading a newspaper article on war on the middle-east.

' _ **Of course, wherever there are humans, there are wars. That much should be obvious.'**_ Kurama replied in his mind, staring at the paper through Naruto's eyes. He couldn't read or understand the letters, nor did he care to try either.

' _We've been through this before, and these guys are different than the humans from Konoha, and the other realms.'_ He skipped through a few pages, there were things on Stark new weapons, breakthroughs in internet connection, new cars. ' _Seriously, the definition of 'human' get's more blurry through every place we travel.'_

' _ **Whatever…'**_ Kurama huffed.

' _Give these guys some credit, for a race of 'squishy flesh-bags' they are pretty ingenious, don't you think? Creating metal devices for transportation, uniting the world through invisible links called 'internet'._ He finished the newspaper and opened another one, on sports. ' _I should try learning more about this 'internet' thing, sounds like a good source of information… er… at least it must be better than these, these things are useless._

He ignited the sports journal and got up, leaving the rest of the things behind on the bench.

' _ **Maybe you should ask that pet of yours to teach you.'**_

' _Maybe I should… but I'd like to try finding out about it on my own.'_

 **-with Natasha-**

She was doing great with her assignment, she greeted the Winter Guard three times and had followed them for a good while. She even changed her outfit to black jeans, a white shirt and a brown jacket, to keep on spying on them.

The whole thing made her think of how he must have felt by observing her, it was kind of strange and… a bit humorous. Passing by them, greeting them and being ignored.

But after a long while, they discovered her, and confronted her, which brings to the present situation…

''You were supposed to bring him in, not side with him, Romanov! What the fuck is going on?'' Darkstar groaned and glared at Natasha.

''It is complicated, I need you to trust me with this.'' Natasha pleaded, but they didn't seem to buy it, Darkstar less than the others.

''Trust you? No, you'r orders were to bring him back to base, and now you're spying on us? We thought you were dead! We've been looking around everywhere for you!'' Darkstar was going to continue, but Guardian stopped her.

''Wait Darkstar, calm down. I'm sure she has a good reason. Let's hear her explanation.'' Guardian told Darkstar and looked at Black Widow. ''Go on, explain.''

''He hasn't told me much, but I know he's not a villain.'' She stopped to think for a few seconds, choosing her words carefully in the case that he was watching. ''He's a major douche, yes, but we're all on the same side. He's just too stubborn and prideful to go to the base and explain himself, but he means well.''

''You're actually defending him, what are you two a thing now?''

''Enough Darkstar.'' Guardian shushed her. ''If he means well, then maybe we can discuss things. Can you call him?''

She could, but… she preferred not to… ''I can, but… he's only started opening up to me now, if he misunderstands then you'll be setting me back big time.''

''He won't, just get him here and we'll talk things through.'' Guardian glanced at Dynamo, and Powersurge. ''This time I'm sure everybody will behave.''

''Fine then…'' Natasha shifted and looked around and coughed into her hand, ''meow…''

''...'' The Winter Guard stared at her in disbelief.

''Meow… meow… meow … meow.'' She continued and stopped to look around, but got no sign of him. She refused to cluck like a chicken, so meowing it would be. ''Meow, meow meeow.''

''...'' They continued to stare at her blankly, and she sighed.

''Do you think this is a joke? We should take her back to base, maybe he'll come after her.'' Dynamo stepped forward and Natasha's eyes widened.

'' _Would I really?''_ The Winter Guard heard from behind them, making them all quickly turn around to the source.

''You did well, but we're going to have to work on your stealth and infiltration.'' Naruto walked passed them and stopped in front of Natasha.

''I completed the assignment.'' Natasha crossed her arms and handed him the bag with her transformed clothes. ''Change them back.''

''Alright, alright.'' He opened his hand and a orange smoke covered the bag. ''Let's get going, things to do.''

''Hey! Don't just ignore us!'' Ursa growled and Naruto turned to him and the rest of his team.

''And you folks, what is it that you want, we have things to do.'' Naruto stared at them with a bored expression.

''We were searching for her. She stopped reporting and we were tasked with finding out what happened.'' Guardian approached the wall which Naruto and Amora were seated on.''We want to talk and sort out our situation.''

''Is that so…'' Naruto rubbed his chin. ''Maybe later then.''

He turned around again and gave a few steps.

''Hey, don't turn your back on us!'' Powersurge stepped forward, the glow of his armor/containment suit intensifying.

''Hm…'' Naruto sighed, and glanced back at them. ''You really wanna go down this road, flashlight?''

''Powersurge, stand down.'' Guardian got in front of PS. ''Not here.''

''Yes, good boy, now sit.'' Naruto winked at Powersurge and placed his hand on Natasha's shoulders. ''Don't worry, I'm sure we will meet soon.''

The air besides the two distorted, and they disappeared.

''Damn him…''

 **-Elsewhere-**

 _Cough. Cough_

Natasha clutched her stomach.

''You do know you're not going to get any popular like that.'' Natasha told him upon recovering.. She wasn't quite sure what it was that he did, one second she was walking away with him, and then the her surroundings changed, followed by her stomach curling in itself.

''I don't want to be popular, nor do I care about what they think of me.'' He looked around and found a café. ''We have more important things to do, like eat and discuss our next task.''

''Hmm?'' Natasha hummed and entered the café along with him, taking a seat on the farthest table.

''Somewhere underground, there is a group of mortals meddling with an ancient stone, I want to see what they are doing.'' Naruto gave a smile as the waitress came by. ''I'd like a milkshake and a double burger with extra bacon. She'll have orange juice and this thing.''

He pointed at something on a opened menu on top of the table.

''Right away sir.'' The waitress left.

''I don't know of the government having any underground bases in here…'' Natasha thought about it for a few moments. ''Have any idea on where to start?''

''Not really, if they use the stone again then I can locate an approximate entrance. I was thinking, in the meanwhile… could you teach me about this tool that you mortals call, 'internet'?''

''You want to learn about the internet?'' Natasha raised an eyebrow. ''I did accomplish that task you sent me on, so you owe me some answers.''

''Did you? Very well. Would you like to ask now or later?'' He tapped the tabled with his fingers.

''I'll save my questions for later, let you accumulate a debt.'' Natasha smiled as the waitress brought their food.

''A debt, huh? If that is what you want to call it." Naruto began eating.

"What will we do now?"

"I'm going to see what you mortals are trying to accomplish with the Norn stone, then recover it before they end up destroying this continent, or worse. " he said as he ate, as if it was the most normal thing there was, or as if he was talking about the weather.

Natasha choked on her juice. "The continent? What exactly are these norn stones?"

"I'm not really sure to be honest." Naruto stopped to think. "They are magical stones that if used poorly can end up disrupting the link between dimensions and thing get ugly when that happen. You're asking questions…"

"Wait, this didn't count!"

"Didn't it? You asked me, I answered." He smiled with his eyes closed. "I can see you want to come with me."

Natasha nodded.

"Tell me, mortal: are you sure you want to follow me? I can see what you're doing, it won't work." Naruto leaned on top of the table and looked into her eyes.

"You know what I am doing?" She asked and he tapped the table, then drew circles.

"Yes, to me you mortals are simple… would you want to see the world the way I do?" He began making scraping the wood on the table with the tip of his nail.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean exactly what I said, would you like to see the world the way I do? I can allow you for a day." He leaned onto the table and looked into her eyes. "For one day you will experience things that mortals can't even begin to fathom. Can you remember what it is like to be inside your mother's womb? I can, I think about her when I need to relax, our interactions were very limited. You will be able to answer your questions, even the ones you haven't thought about yet."

"..." Natasha glanced around and a blue energy flowed from his hand to her drink.

"All you have to do is drink." He pushed the drink further in her direction.

She looked at it, then back at him, his eyes were so calm and serene. She carefully weighed her options and his intentions, it couldn't be that he wanted to kill her, he had plenty of opportunities for that.

And if it would allow her to see the world like him, how would it change her? Her job required her to gain his trust, and doing so could help in that.

She took the cup and drank it all quickly. Expecting it to be fowl or strange, but instead it was normal. She couldn't make a difference from the taste, which meant that if it were some type of drug or something else, then he could have had opportunities to do it without her ever knowing.

A few seconds passed and… nothing happened.

"Anytime now…" Naruto smiled and her eyes widened.

It was like the scales had fallen from her eyes, as if her entire life she had been blind and now she could see. So many colors, everything was so clear, and he… he was perfect, glowing with type of golden aura surrounding him. To her eyes he was akin to an angelic statue that had sprung to life by God's touch.

The world around her seemed so slow, she glanced around and looked at a nearby waitress and other customers, they had a much fainter aura surrounding them. She could see faint distortions, ripples in the air coming from their phones, and from other electronic devices.

"It is amazing, eh? I must have made that face too when I ascended." Naruto chuckled, then looked around. "You see that couple, tell me what you see in them?"

She squinted her eyes at him and analyzed his body posture, his accent, recalled their previous conversations. A surge of information went through her.

' _He calls me people 'mortals' like he isn't one, but at the same time he also said he is only 20 by our standards. His posture and eyes are always relaxed, his accent isn't that of any place or anything that I have heard of before. The norn stones are from Norse mythology, they are said to belong to Queen Karnilla, he referred to this place once as Midgard. So it can be that he is an immortal from another realm, possibly Asgard if it exists… no vikings were always rumored to be brutes…'_

"Well I believe you have your answers,now pay the bill and let's get going, we have a stone to recover." Naruto got up and Natasha paid the bill.

She would remember this feeling, the feeling like the world is hers, she just had to decide what she wanted to do. The people, the structures, they were all so simple, and complex at the same time. She understood him now, her infiltration plan would have never worked, it all made sense now. How he was always seemed to be ten steps ahead, he probably was.

As they walked she began to notice patterns on the streets.

"Just to let you know, technically there doesn't exist a name for what I am, so don't think about it too hard. You can't deduce what doesn't exist." Naruto interrupted Natasha's thoughts. "Sometimes my mind wanders off into nigh impossible situations when I have little information and am thinking about odds."

"I wasn't thinking about what you are… But why are you opening up now?"

"Simple, because we're almost equals now. Nothing against your kind and you, but to me, talking and explaining stuff to you, is like you talking with a dog, or a monkey. And it is very frustrating sometimes." Naruto shrugged and they went to a road that would lead them out of the city.

"I see… interesting analogy." Natasha began to wonder if he saw her as some type of pet… he did have her 'meow' to call him.

 **-30 minutes later-**

They left the city to a snow trail.

"You sure you want to come in with me? Things going to get messy from here onwards." Naruto stopped Natasha and gestured to the path ahead.

She could see ripples ahead, so there was technology around, no doubt from the secret base.

"Yes, but I will need my stingers." She replied and handed him a bag of clothes.

"Of course. Take your time." He turned the clothes inside back to normal.

It was strange, but ever since she had gotten improved, she could control her body so much easier, like ignore the effects of temperature. In a few seconds she removed her clothes and swapped to her uniform.

"Alright, let's go." Natasha led the way.

The further they walked, the more isolated the place was, and the more signs and technology they felt. Some of the signs were obvious like fake rocks and marks on the ground, others not so much.

After a while of walking they reached a snowy clearing.

 _Click._

One of the rocks shifted and Natasha instantly destroyed it with her stingers, then a few more. They some sort of shooting trap, that she destroyed before they even had a chance to reveal themselves.

"Not bad." Naruto patted her on the shoulders and continued walking.

' _These traps, this is a Hydra base…'_ Natasha thought as she walked, seeing the Hydra insignia on the wreckage of one of the ruined traps.

"Alright, you hold your ground over here, I'll go ahead. Feel free to call your friends." Naruto said and disappeared in a burst of speed.

After he left, soldiers began to appear from a camouflaged entry.

' _Just great.'_

 **-With Naruto-**

Bypassing the soldiers was fairly easy, they were so worried about heading to the intruder, Natasha that they didn't see him running past them. Although to be fair with them, even if they did see him passing, they wouldn't have been able to do anything.

They did see some of their comrades randomly fall down. Naruto figured he could lessen things for her and knock down a few along the way.

The interior of the place was like a maze, a maze of several levels downwards. Naruto could feel the stone below, possibly around two kilometers below, a lot to run.

So he found an elevator, called it, had it sent to a level above, pried the door open and then 'ran down' the empty shaft, literally. Then came a point where he couldn't no more, just a few floors above the floor of the stone.

Whatever was happening below, the access was restricted so that normal grunts couldn't get in. Which wasn't a problem that a few extremely sharp wind blades couldn't fix.

So he sliced his way down and fell into a large room with caged creatures inside, faeries, dire wolves, orcs, and a humanoid. A blond woman in a green and gold outfit with a golden tiara, Amora the Enchantress. She was unconscious, and was using a collar like every other creature.

In the center of the room was the stone, inside a glass jar connected to a large machine.

Around the room were several scientists scattered, looking at him in surprise, and among them was a 'man' with a red-skull-like face.

"Woah, were you born like that?" Naruto asked upon seeing Red Skull, and patted the dust from him robe. "Not bad for mortals, you are using the stone to capture creatures from the other realms… but what's the plan here? Capturing her, while impressive, really is a dumb thing to do."

"Hmm, you must be the intruder… I admit I am impressed in how quickly you got to this level, but this is the end of the line for you." Red Skull said, ignoring the question, and each of the scientists grabbed a gun.

"Alright mortal, I came here for the stone… And her now that I'm here anyway. So I'll give you this one opportunity run." Naruto said and the scientists prepared to shoot.

Red Skull chuckled, and took out a controler. "Give us an opportunity? How kind, but you seem to be misreading the situation."

He pressed a button on the controller and the cages opened, then the creatures groaned in pain.

"I'd ask you your name, but neither you or your partner won't live past today." Red Skull smirked and the scientists opened fire on Naruto.

It all happened in the blink of an eye, they fired and Naruto was standing there with his arms down, then in an instant his position changed and he was holding a kunai coated with a long semi-transparent extension. And the walls behind him was filled with bullet holes.

He had drew his kunai, enhanced it with wind and sliced every single bullet in half before they reached him.

"Shouldn't have done that…"

 **-With Natasha-**

The grunts were easier than she thought. Thanks to whatever it was that Naruto did or gave to her, she was having no problems with them. She

Her aim and movements was spot on and synchronized with her reaction timing. She wasted no breath nor bullet, every single shot from her 'stinger' reached it's intended target. It was almost like a dance, sychchronizing her movements, assessing which target takes priority, which will miss, the amount of shots she has.

Eventually she ran out of ammo, and simply took two rifles that were on the ground. Problem was that their weapons, unlike her stingers, were made to kill. Which would have been easy for her, but she didn't want to commit mass-murder and slaughter them.

Now it took a good shooter to shoot and kill his enemies, but it took a great shooter to miss vitals and make it seem like she is trying to kill, thus pinning them inside their base.

Which was when the Winter Guard arrived and found her in front of the entrance, maiming the soldiers as they tried to leave and forcing them to retreat.

Dark Star created a wall of dark matter to block the entrance and save them from Black Widow.

"Black Widow, what is going on here?" Guardian asked, looking around at the knocked out soldiers.

"Hydra, he's inside." Natasha said and dropped the guns. "it's a long story, he told me to stay here and maybe call you guys.

It wasn't a long story, it was actually pretty simple to explain, but the questions that would arise from explaining would turn it into a long story.

"He told you to call us?" Darkstar asked in disbelief, maintaining the wall.

"In a way, yea. He doesn't hate you guys, he just thinks you're annoying." Natasha shrugged and the ground rumbled.

 **-With Naruto-**

"I'll take this if you don't mind…" Naruto said while breaking the glass jar and taking the Norn Stone.

Red Skull and all the other creatures and scientists were asleep, entangled in thick tree roots with flowers in them. The creatures collars were scattered around, broken.

Amora was also asleep and entangled in tree roots, in a way that resembled crucification.

The stone and his belt shined beneath his cloak, then one by one the creatures were teleported away, except for Amora. He stored the stone in his pouch under his cloak then walked to the Enchantress.

As he stopped in front of her, the vines retreated and she fell on top of him, and he holstered her up his shoulders like a fire fighter, or a guy carrying a sack of potatoes.

Which left Red Skull and his scientists, bounded, but they weren't his problem.

 **-With Natasha and WG-**

"So you said he went inside? It has been a while are you sure he isn't allied with them?" Guardian asked Natasha and Dynamo stepped up.

"I say we charge in and see for ourselves, we can take that dumbass on now that we have Powersurge with us." Dynamo said and Guardian and Darkstar's eyes widened.

"See what for yourselves?" Naruto said, appearing behind Dynamo, who went rigid. "Funny, I could have sworn you said something. Say that word… one. More. Time."

Darkstar shook her head and glared at Dynamo, as if telling him 'don't you dare'.

". . ."

"Thought so…" Naruto walked passed him to Natasha's side, and gestured to Amora on his shoulder. "Friend of mine, found her inside, got to wait for her to wake up."

Natasha nodded, her mind thinking of all the possible women of Norse myths that fit the woman's description.

"You leaving already? We need to talk." Guardian said and Naruto tilted his head back at his direction.

"I'd love to, but I got to take care of her. Plus you guys have other things to do." Naruto said and pointed to the base. "Someone has to clean up this mess… Also I trapped these scientists and a scary looking guy with a Skull-shaped face on the lowest floor. If he is a friend of yours, or not, you should still take him, or they will slowly starve to death. Which isn't fun."

Their eyes, including Natasha's widened.

"Red Skull?! You trapped Red Skull in there?" Darkstar asked and he raised an eyebrow.

"That's his name? How silly, but fitting. Well see you folks around." He placed his hand on Natasha's shoulder and they vanished.

 **Chapter end**

* * *

 **Note** sorry for the wait on the chapter guys, was focused on my other story. Next chapter will be about Naruto origin - which was supposed to be where the story started and I just happen to have it done already. So if want me to post early just ask

My friend and fellow writer **The Divine Writer** has sorta helped me with this chapter, check him out and his stories.

Also read my other story **The Rogue and the Goddess** from Naruto and DxD crossover if into it. The Naruto from this story is very similar to that one, just a bit older and more used to his powers.


	4. Bonus chapter

**I tried uploading earlier and was having trouble, sowwy .**

 **The whole flashback part of when he arrived was where this story was originally going to start, but I was convinced to skip it to his arrival on Midgard. I had that part ready for a while, was going to show in small flashbacks, but fuck it, idgaf.**

* * *

Nightfall came, and Naruto made camp in a small underground den with Natasha, and the still unconscious Amora. The den he carved out of some type of earth manipulation and roots to keep it stable, then made a small fire on the center.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked Natasha after laying Amora down.

"I am, better than I have ever been. Why you ask?" Natasha asked, noting how careful and gentle he was with Amora, even covered her with a jacket of some poor wolf he had killed some time ago.

"Well, you are the first person I ever do this to, and the effects will last for a few more hours."

Naruto chuckled and sat besides the fire.

"So you didn't know what would happen?" Natasha asked with a deadpan stare and sat besides him.

"Nope, but I do know that tomorrow you will wake up with a major headache, so you should try to sleep."

"I don't think I can sleep, my mind is too alert. Let's talk, who is she?" Natasha asked and he patted his lap and pulled her down to rest her head on it, then covered her.

"Her name is Amora, she's a friend of mine, and you should rest, seriously. Your mind wasn't meant to handle this stress for too long, so close your eyes and relax…" he placed his hand on her head and it glowed green.

"Amo...ra…" Natasha said as she fell asleep, the last thing she saw being the sun in his palm.

With her asleep, he glanced back at Amora and thought about how he became what he is now…

* * *

 **-3 years ago-**

Underline words mean Native Konoha world language out loud

 _Italics mean either a word being stressed out in a sentence or spoken in mind- unheard of by people around._

 **Bold are deep sounding words or onomatopoeias.**

 _ **Bold, Italics and no quotes: Naruto listening to the Bijuu in his mind.**_

* * *

''Ugh...'' Naruto groaned, his eyes fluttering open. His body felt numb and his mind was fuzzy. At first his eyes couldn't make anything from his dark surroundings, which seemed a bit familiar. ''Soo cold. Kurama, are you around?''

 _ **I am, but this isn't your mindscape.**_ His old friend answered from inside his mind, and Naruto's vision started to adapt to the lack of light.

 _ **We're all here**_. Another voice spoke inside of Naruto and he recognized it as Son Goku's. They were all there, inside his mindscape in a circle with a crystal sphere in the middle, projecting the area around Naruto.

Standing up, he finally managed to make sense of his surroundings. A dark room with several torches, a throne made of skulls and covered with a green-yellow cloth where a very tall woman sat on. Her eyes were green and she wore a black suit with green, she donned a cloak and a large mask.

In front of her is a large, horse-sized, white armored wolf, and on the sides were a few hooded beings that Naruto couldn't identify.

The woman seemed rather bored.

 _Anybody has any idea on who is she? And where are we?_ Naruto patted the dirt from his torn pants, the only thing barely covering his modesty.

 _ **First time seeing her. She's been there for hours, waiting for you to wake up.**_ Kurama told him and he became erect, his back and limbs cracking by every inch moved. _**Be careful I sense a lot of energy in her, she's powerful.**_

 _ **She stopped the wolf from eating you, and been observing since.**_ Gyuki added and Naruto blinked a few times.

 _Well she is scary. I should say something._ Naruto thought and the woman adjusted herself on her chair. ''Umm hi.''

Green eyes blinked and the woman tilted her head. It was hard to tell because of her mask, but thanks to years with Kakashi he learned to somewhat read eyes.

She was confused.

 _She looks confused. I wonder why._ Naruto looked at himself then took a step towards her throne. The wolf growled as he approached, and he took a step back.

''Hello erm… what should I call her… I should've payed attention to Shizune's lecture on pronouns … what is this place?'' Naruto said and the woman blinked a few times.

 _ **I don't think she understands**_. Kurama told him and he started rubbing his chin in thought.

He wasn't the only one, thinking profusely.

 _What gibberish is this creature speaking? How can there be a language that Hela the queen of Hel cannot understand?_ She closed her eyes in thought. _I should be able to understand all languages. Either he is talking plain gibberish, or… no it cannot be. That seems unlikely._ _  
_  
_Maybe I should try introducing myself_. Naruto thought, and brought his thumb to his chest.  ''Uzumaki. Naruto. U-zu-ma-ki Na-ru-to of Ko-no-ha.''

 _ **Hey Kurama why is it that humans think that if they talk slowly, they will magically be understood?**_ Matatabi asked Kurama, while Naruto's eyebrow twitched.

Kurama shrugged.

 _What does this fool think he is doing? Is he mocking me?! Maybe I should feed him to Garm after all_. The woman and the wolf on her feet shared a look. _No I'll humor it… there shouldn't be a language the allspeak cannot translate. Learning more about this creature seems better than waiting for immortals to die.  
_  
''Hello… Ko-no-ha, I am Hela, goddess of death.'' She gestured towards herself and then at the wolf, ''this is Garm.''

 _I think she confused my name._ Naruto shook his head back and forth. ' 'No, no, I'm not Konoha. I'm Naruto. Na-ru-to.''

 _ **Even I can tell she's unamused**_. Matatabi said, while licking her paw. _**She has the same eyes that Yugito had before torching Omoi.**_

Hela's eyebrow twitched, the idea of feeding him felt more enticing by the minute.

''Me. U-zu-ma-ki Na-ru-to.'' He said slowly while bringing his right hand to his chest and giving a short, sloppy bow. Then he looked at her and waited for her to introduce herself again.

 _There seems to be no helping it._ Hela closed her eyes for a few seconds, shaking her head in the process.

''All of you, leave.'' Hela ordered and Garm and the cloaked minions on the side left. _I can't have anything seem me do this._

Naruto watched wearily as everybody left the room and then returned his attention to Hela. She seemed calm, he couldn't quite feel any signs of aggression from her.

''I'm.'' She brought her hand to her chest, ''He-la.''

''Heh-lah…'' Naruto repeated slowly, pointing at her, then gave a big grin.

 _ **Hey, since you can't understand her language, maybe you can try understanding her emotions with sage mode.**_ Kurama asked, and Naruto's grin disappeared and he shook his head, confusing Hela.

 _I'm too tired to enter sage mode, and I'm not sure if doing it in here is a good idea. Something feels off about this energy._ He answered them. His chakra levels were high because of the bijuus inside of him, but he was still exhausted mentally and physically.

 _ **Who knew, he does think.**_ Shukaku joked and was shoved aside by Gyuki.

 _ **Hmm…**_ Kurama closed his eyes _ **.**_ _ **Maybe you're right, it does feel different. But I think we can handle it. For the energy to be this different, we must be far from Konoha,**_

Hela narrowed her eyes. _He is distracted, in here, in my presence? What could be distracting him?_

 _Rumble~_

He clutched his stomach in pain. _Ugh, soo hungry._

 _This place has been boring a new pet could break me out of my, malaise~._ Hela chuckled, upon gaining an idea, a dark sinister chuckle that sent shivers up Naruto's spine.

Snapping her fingers and a skeleton appeared from the corner.

 _What the heck i-is that a g-ghost?_ Naruto thought upon seeing the skeleton, taking a step backwards. _Okay with the freaky lady sitting on a throne of skulls, now walking skeletons. What is she, the Shinigami? Are we in Hell? Did we die? Ohh that Sasuke, I'mma open him a new one when I get back there…_

Hela ignored his reaction. ''Let's find out what… _Naruto_ eats. Prepare all of the most common food of each of the Nine-Realms. I must learn everything there is to be learnt from this creature.''

 _ **Idiot, you aren't dead, and neither are we. And she isn't our shinigami, I know, I spent 16 years inside his gut.**_ Kurama huffed. _**We Bijuu don't die. We just either 'disperse' when our jinchuuriki dies and reform ready to rampage. Ooor if we are in the mood, we skip the dispersing part.**_

 _ **She also had plenty of time to kill you when you were unconscious.**_ Isobu spoke, looking at the skeleton creature curiously. _**We would have taken over if she tried though. And by we, I mean Kurama. None of us like using the human body.**_

 _Right… thanks for having my back guys._ Naruto thought back and Hela stood up.

Naruto felt small, if he ever felt self-conscious about his height before, it didn't compare to how he felt now in front of her. She already seemed imposing before, on her throne of skulls, now she seemed even more. Standing at an impressive 6'6 in comparison to his 5'4.

 _She's taller than… I can't even think of any woman to compare her._ Naruto thought and she turned around from him towards a hallway to the side of her throne. _Ero-sennin was tall, but not that much… A was pretty tall too._

 _ **You seriously don't have anything better to be worrying about other than her height?**_ Kokuo asked, then huffed. _**Humans…**_

 _ **Humans? I remember like yesterday, you, Kurama and Shukaku competing over who was the tallest.**_ Matatabi told Kokuo, who turned away from her.

 _ **You didn't need to bring that up…**_ Kokuo muttered, loud enough for all the the other bijuus plus human to hear.

 _ **For the record, it's me. I'm the tallest.**_ Kurama pointed towards his chest with a smirk, puffing it up slightly, until Shukaku shoved him aside.

 _ **You trying to start something, baka-kitsune!?**_ Shukaku roared and Naruto cut them off to pay attention to Hela. Who was standing at the hallway, her body half turned to him as if waiting for him to follow.

Naruto swallowed a lump in his throat and followed, making a clear path around the wolf that stayed behind in her throne.

Upon reaching her, she resumed walking through the hallway. His stomach growling all the way.

 _Where you guys think she is taking us?_ Naruto said to his inner demons, bringing them out of their brawl. But as he walked and the hallway came to an end, a barrage of smells struck him.

He couldn't distinguish any of the smells, among the bunch, he only knew that it felt great. The bijuu inside him talk with him, but he didn't hear them. The smell of food completely numbed all of his other senses.

When was it that he started to drool? He didn't know, neither did Hela, she wasn't paying attention.

She'd only come to notice that he was in a trance once they had reached the end of the hall.

The door opened, revealing a very big room. There are several large desks and dozens of skeletons are placing trays with all kinds of food on them.

A barrage of smells invaded his senses. Naruto didn't recognize much among the trays, except for the things derived of pizza and meat derivatives. Everything liked pizza, and cooked meat was cooked meat wherever one went.

Hela stepped back and observed.

His eyes shined, he hardly knew where to start. So he just went for the nearest table with the most things he recognized and dug in.

 _Aren't you worried what type of meat this is?_ A little voice in his head warned him, but his stomach replied. _I don't care._

To him there were unknown metal besides the plates. He couldn't figure out their purpose, and he found no chopsticks, so he just ate bare-handed.

 _ **Hey look, he eats just like you do, Shukaku.**_ Matatabi nudged the tanuki. _**There goes first impression…**_

Shukaku growled, but decided to let it slide, this time.

 _He eats like an Asgardian._ Hela motioned for the skeletons to leave and take out the extra tables that they had assembled. _Now I'm the one getting hungry. I'll join it to observe closer._

She then sat opposite to him, grabbed a chicken leg and started eating. Hela was more composed than Naruto, but still somewhat barbaric. Most Asgardians gave no shits about table manners, she wasn't very different. She's in her domain, her realm, who could tell her that she was wrong?

 _ **HAHAHA! You were saying something, Matatabi?**_ Shukaku laughed and Matatabi rolled their eyes.

Slowing down, he noticed his way of eating and corrected his posture and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He then glanced upwards at her their eyes met, for only a brief moment until he looked back at the food.

It was hard to get a 'feel' on her, her green eyes and mask made it very hard to decypher her thoughts.

 _Maybe Loki knows where this creature hails from._ She thought as she ate, also trying to get a read on her blond guest. _Who am I kidding? Loki busy playing 'the good son', he wouldn't know anything. But perhaps Odin would…_

They continued eating in relative silence, neither could understand one another and neither wanted to give the first step.

As he ate and his mind rebooted, he realized something. _Say, guys… how did we get here in the first place? And why are you all in me?_

He got no response from them, it felt strange, generally they wouldn't shut up. It _almost_ felt like they were blocking him from, well, his own mind.

Which they were…

" **Oy Kurama! Why you close the connection? We should tell him.''** Shukaku said, getting in front of Kurama, who narrowed his eyes at the Tanuki.

" **Should we really?'' Kurama asked and looked at his 'brothers' and 'sisters'. "He's been through a lot, if we tell him what happened, he might break.''**

" **Well… maybe we shouldn't, but he can recover his memories on his own at any moment.''** Matatabi sighed and looked at the sphere.

Isobu remained silent, looking at the sphere with his one eye.

" **I agree with Kurama and Matatabi.''** Goku leaned near the orb. " **It will be bad when he remembers. But for now we need to keep him focused, motivated and alert. At least till we know what mess we got ourselves into.''**

" **I believe he can handle it.''** Kokuo stomped on the floor. " **He has a strong will. He deserves to know.''**

Saiken made bubbles. " **We should wait until we figure out where we are and he becomes stable before telling him.''**

" **I think we are lucky, ne? We shouldn't let old ghosts get in the way of his new chance.''** Chomei spoke for the first time and all heads turned to Gyuki.

" **I agree with waiting, for now. Now look, they are finished.''** Gyuki pointed to the sphere.

Both had finished eating, and boy did Naruto eat a lot. He and Hela had eaten everything that there was to be, on the table. He felt stuffed and relaxed, but something was amiss.

He wanted to talk with her. He wanted to ask her who/what she is, and where he is. He wanted to know where is Konoha and what happened to his friends.

She wanted to find out more about him. Where he came from, why she can't understand him and what is the energy that he radiates.

But that would take time, and patience, two things that neither were known for having.

* * *

 **-A month later-**

* * *

Time passed quickly in Hel for our blond hero and the goddess of death. Truly his presence had ended her monotonous routine of waiting for immortals to die and devising new methods of torture..

Hela had come to learn much about her new guest. Through a lot of time, patience and mimicking, they'd found a common ground to communicate. She'd come to understand a bit of his language and him of hers.

Naruto's time had been divided in trying to learn English, helping Hela with his language, and doing chores for her. She made his do silly things, which oftenly made him question what she thought of him.

He found out that he wasn't in whichever planet Konoha was in. Learning that he is in a place called Hel, located in Nifelheim which is a part of nine other realms. It brought him hope that maybe Konoha was one of the nine, but that hope soon vanished.

It had been an eventful month, and we now find Hela seated on her throne with large grimoire on her lap.

 _There should be something that grants the Allspeak to mortals… Now just where is it._ She flipped page after page. She'd come across a lot of useful incantations and artifacts in the book, but none that could help with her situation. _Perhaps the Allfather or Mora would know… no. I refuse to request anybody's aid. I shall find this myself._

She also couldn't ask for any help from Allfather. She'd made her throne and other specific parts of her realm invisible to Heimdalls eyes. There was no telling how Odin would react to Naruto.

Page after page, and nothing was found of use. Upon finishing the book, she tossed it aside and a skeleton brought her a new one. As she was about to open it, the doors to her hallway opened and a very familiar figure walked in.

A black haired man with golden helmet with two long horns, dark robes and a staff.

''Loki, what do you want.'' She locked eyes with him.

Loki brought his hand to his chest and shook his head. ''So cold. Thought you'd be happy to see me, daughter.''

''Say what it is that you want and leave.'' She straightened herself on her throne.

''Straight to the point as always. I really did a good job raising you.'' He grinned and she narrowed her eyes. ''I need to borrow your Hunting Horn.''

 _You didn't raise me._ She thought as a long, curved horn appeared on her lap on top of the book. ''So you need this? For what? And what would I gain?''

''I cannot reveal my plans, even to you, my daughter.'' Loki grinned, but stopped upon receiving a glare. ''I can give you Thor.''.

''No.'' She answered after tapping her chin. ''Now leave.''

''Of c-you don't want him?'' Loki looked at her in disbelief.

''I do not have any desire for him now.'' Her horn disappeared from her lap. ''Aren't you his trusted, beloved brother?''

''I am, and I cannot reveal anything of my plan,'' Loki asked and she remained silent. ''Now for you to reject my brother's soul, that is a surprise. What has your attention?''

''I cannot reveal anything of my plan. Now leave, for I will not ask a fourth time.'' Her glare intensified and Garm growled.

''Very well, I'll leave. But you will give me that horn.'' Loki said and vanished in light.

It was then that Naruto arrived. His attire had changed to baggy black trousers with green lines running along, a gray shirt a long black cloak opened up in the middle.

His guard was up and he looked around the room as if looking for something, or somebody, then relaxed.

 _He arrived quickly… does he possess the ability to sense others?_ Hela thought and stared at him.

Naruto smiled upon seeing that there wasn't anything to worry about and sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

 _That posture, of his he was a warrior wherever he came from._ Hela raised an unseen eyebrow. _What was that energy I sensed in him? And were those markings on his face?_

''You. Fight?'' She asked, trying to use the simplest words possible for him to understand.

 _Crud, cat's out of the bag._ He blinked a couple of times.

 _ **What's with the analogy?**_ Matatabi asked, she along with Gyuki were the only ones watching, all the others were sleeping _._ _ **What did you expect? You're lucky if she didn't notice you using senjutsu.**_

 _I don't know, I just felt she was in distress and came. This place's energy is much more concentrated than that of Konoha._ He nodded slowly at Hela. _It is much harder to control myself when in sage mode._

''I want. To see. What you do.'' She then said slowly, and he sighed upon understanding.

 _I knew this would happen sooner or later._ He thought and looked around.

Hela made a gestured with her right hand and several dozens of skeletons rose from the ground, each wielding a weapon of some sort.

 _So guys, how much you think I should show her?_ Naruto looked around at the skeletons, getting into his fighting stance.

 _That is his stance?_ She analyzed his posture, it was relatively simple, his hands were closed into fists and guarding his chest and face. _I'm not impressed,_ _let's see how he fares against some of the weaker undeads._

 _ **I say let's blow her mind.**_ Matatabi said, adopting a large cheshire grin.

 _ **No, let's show her only what she needs to see. We don't want her thinking of us as a threat.**_ Gyuki said and a spear-wielding skeleton lunged at Naruto.

 _Can you guys decide? Like today, no hurry._ He stepped forward, anticipating it's movement, dodging the spear and punched it on the torso, shattering it. Then kicked one coming from behind. _Well I might not need to use a bijuu-dama to blow her mind._

 _ **Show off.**_ Gyuki scoffed and more rose from the ground.

They were slow when compared to Madara and Kaguya. With the Uchiha one blink could mean a missing limb, and Kaguya a blink could mean a all-killing bone up the arse.

 _He relies on his instincts and speed to react to his opponents._ Hela thought as Naruto moved away from two sword thrusts, making the skeletons hit one another in-between the rib space.

He felt like chuckling at the sight, but refrained from doing so and shattered them both with his boot.

 _It doesn't seem like he follows a style, just instincts. He was trained in battle, I can appreciate that._

Hela snapped her fingers and the skeletons dissipated in smoke, only to rise another type of undead. These were more humanoid, their flesh was rotten and gray, and their eyes dark.

 _Z-zombies… oh boy._ He back-stepped to a wall, pulled a loose chain from the ground and coiled it around his arm loosely. _Well at least I don't have to worry about killing anything._

They all ran towards him simultaneously, he looked at them and quickly gauged the distance between each.

They were much more agile than the skeletons. The first one to reach him jumped on the wall and used it to gain impulse to go a step higher to bring down it's hammer on him.

But he intercepted it mid way by slamming the coiled chains against its face, blowing up its head. The next two would attacked at the same time, so he side-stepped the first and slammed the coiled chains on the second before its sword could reach him.

He then allowed the coil to undo itself and whipped the one the he side-stepped, the tip going right through its chest.

All in the span of 3 seconds.

There was no time to rest, for three more were closing in on him, followed by half a dozen behind them. So he yanked the chain, lifted his arm and flailed it around. Such was the strength that the chain tore apart the three and broke apart.

 _These undeads aren't worthy challenges for him…_ She thought as he bent down and grabbed a spear and rose with it. Bringing the tip of it through the creature's guard and slicing its head open.

A ghoul charged at him from behind him with an axe, and he turned towards it and bisected it with the spear's tip. Then used the butt of the spear to strike another on it's stomach, halting it completely, but giving an opening to the two more incoming.

He hardly evaded it's mace, only barely missing by an inch. With the creature's back to him, he shoved the spear through its skull. However by doing so, the fourth one jumped at the wall, got inside his guard and slammed it's hammer on his face.

The hammer struck him on hard on the chin, but he was far from being out. He staggered backwards and the creature attacked once more. On instinct he caught the hammer's handle and shoved the spear in between its legs, then used the spear to launch it towards a wall.

Two more creatures joined up with the one that he had evaded and that he brought to a halt, three on his right side and one of his left. He took a step to his left and impaled it's chest then grabbed the spear with both hands, lifted the creature up and launched it at the three to his right.

 _No time to rest._ He twirled the spear to shift his grip and jumped at the middle one,slamming the spear horizontally, shattering it completely, but beheading all three.

 _ **You have to end this at once, c'mon light them all up.**_ Matatabi suggested and pushed a little of her chakra through him.

 _What's this build-up of energy._ Hela thought, becoming alert.

 _Fine, let's end this._ He inhaled deeply and blew a wave of searing blue flames. The flames consumed the undead creatures in an instant, incinerating and destroying every single one of them.

Hela got up from her throne, created a barrier in front of Garm and her with just as the flames reached them. Her barrier stood strong against the flames, but even then she felt it's heat.

 _ **Overkill much, Matatabi?**_ Gyuki asked and Matatabi blew a thin circle of blue flames at him. _**Real mature…**_

The fire then started to die down, Hela released her barrier and sat once more in her throne to contemplate the damage done. The surface of the walls and floor around Naruto had begun melting, and the farther ones were glowing slightly.

 _ **Fine, maybe using that much chakra in this small room was a bad idea.**_ Matatabi said and laid down.

 _No turning back now…_ Naruto looked around a bit embarrassed, his chin had already healed but was still stinging a bit from the hammer.

 _Those flames, they felt like a dragon's breath... very interesting._ She clapped slowly, the sound echoing loudly on the room. At first it alarmed Naruto, but then he saw the small, hardly noticeable smile on her face. ''So I was right in choosing to waste my time with you. I'm pleased.''

Naruto hardly understood what it was that she had said,other than that she was pleased. So he did what he always would do, rub the back of his head sheepishly.

''I want to see more of what you can do.'' She said in the usual slow manner that she had adopted to speak with him, and subtly scratched her arm. ''But not today, I have to continue researching and you too.''

He nodded, and gave a short, sloppy bow, understanding only just enough of what she said. Then he turned around and left to go back to his room, noticing her scratch her arm once more.

 _Hey guys, did you you see that too?_ Naruto made his way into his room, it was only a few meters away from Hela's throne.

 _ **See what?**_ Gyuki asked, Kurama and Kokuo joining them.

 _She scratched herself, twice._ He opened the door to his room. It was quite messy with several stacks of books spread across the floor, a desktop on one corner and a small bed with red and white sheets.

 _ **What's wrong with that?**_ Kurama asked lazily, still feeling sleepy.

 _I don't know. It's just that she never really sneezes, itches, laughs or yawns. I was starting to think that she couldn't._ He created two clones.  ''Alright guys, you're going to continue looking up words and how they are pronounced, and you are going to study animals of Alfheim. I'm going to study the history of Asgard.''

"Huh, I have to study words, that's like the most boring thing there is, why don't you do that?" The clone questioned and the original pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Because I'm the boss, now go use that device that Hela gave us, I think she called it a 'com-pu-ter'." He said, pointing to the strange thing on his wall. From what he had understood of Hela's explanation, the people of Midgard use it to connect to a large database of information and to talk among themselves.

But they didn't have access to Midgard's internet and she asked(forced) a technowizard resident of her domain(the ghost of a nerd) to configure the device and place the programs that he would need. Language programs and dictionaries so that he could hear how the words should be pronounced.

And so they all started to study. As usual it was hard for him to focus on the books, his hyperactive mind would wander off to Konoha and his friends, on what happened to them after he and Sasuke defeated Kaguya.

* * *

 **-Four hours later-**

* * *

The hours flew by slowly, and after four hours of studying hard, they had each reached their daily quota.

"Ugh, I think this is enough guys, you can dispel now." The original said upon closing a book.

"Don't have to tell us twice." Both clones saluted him and dispelled.

"Here it comes…" the large amount of information and fatigue surged into him, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as he fell backwards.

 _Ploft._

He was knocked out cold by the feedback from the clones. A small price to pay to learn as quickly as possible.

He already was starting to get used to waking up every day with a headache. Sometimes he wondered if it could cause any type of permanent damage and if he should give it a rest. But he needed to learn as much as possible, as quickly as possible. His friends could be in danger while he sat and read books, there was no time to waste.

With the amount of chakra that he had, it would have been possible for him to create and sustain a dozen clones for several hours. However the bijuu inside him recommended against it due to the amount of feedback that he would receive. He never was one for studying to begin with, and two clones were already too much.

 **-undetermined amount of time later-**

''Ahh… my head... I feel like shit-atchu!'' Naruto sneezed and got up from the cold hard. His body was slightly blue from the cold. Helheim wasn't known for being one of the warmest places of the Nine-Realms. _I keep forgetting to get to bed before they dispel. Can one of you guys remind me next time? Or you know, take control of my body and take me to the bed._

 _ **We don't like taking control of your body like that. The human body is strange and unbalanced, I don't know how you guys can stand on two feet.**_ Kokuo said and Naruto started bouncing on his feet to get his blood pumping.

 _Don't you guys take control of your jinchuriki when you send them into a frenzy?_ He started accelerating his pace.

 _ **That's different. We don't directly take control, we just pump out chakra and impose our influence.**_ Matatabi said and Naruto stopped to think.

 _But Son can stand on two feet. So can Shukaku, and Kurama once swapped with me to pass chakra to Kakashi-sensei._ Naruto then cracked his neck and rolled his shoulder.

The bijuu became silent, looking in between one another.

 _I'm waiting…_

 _ **We just don't like to okay, we will interfere if it becomes critical and your life gets in danger.**_ Kurama finally answered and Naruto sighed.

 _Fine, fine. Sheesh no need to get your tails all ruffled up._ He then stretched his arms upwards. _Alright, I'm ready to try Senjutsu again!_

 **-With Hela-**

''Argh what is going on!'' She rapidly scratched herself. The itching had only intensified with time. She'd left her throne and went to her room as to not be seen in such an embarrassing condition.

Her room was large, simple and neat. There was a king sized bed on the northeast corner with emerald green covers and sheets, and multiple wardrobes and weapon racks on the walls beside it, but no mirror.

She continued to scratch, but it just wasn't enough. She wanted to see her skin, she wanted to scratch.

So in her second of irrationality, she did the one thing she shouldn't. She pulled out her cloak and tossed it aside

The moment she removed her cloak, her strength left her. She went to pick it back up, but it was too late.

Loki appeared in a flash of light and snatched her cloak, then pulled her headdress and cowl from her, further weakening her. The left halve of her body became dead, decayed, and she collapsed from the weight of her own body.

''I wish it didn't have to come to this, daughter. But I need an army to get something.'' He said, walking around her. ''I'll give these back in exchange for a short use of your horn. It will be worth it. For both of us.''

''I'll kill you…'' She growled, crawling towards him. Glaring at her father with all the hate she could muster.

''Don't be like that, it will be worth it. I just need to get one little thing. Then I'll return your attire.'' He turned around from her. ''What do you say? I can't use the horn unless you give it to me. So what do y-''

The door to her room was shattered into pieces, Naruto. The white in his eyes had turned pitch-black and he gained black flame-like markings symmetrically on his face, above his eyes, and below his whiskers. The markings went down his neck but were covered by his cloak.

Seeing Hela on the ground, crawling and with half of her body deformed, brought something out of him.

His rage.

The atmosphere became dense and a wave of killing intent struck Loki. Naruto's chakra spiked and his body and clothes became covered in golden flames, then several black orbs appeared behind him.

 _This presence._ Loki shakily took a step back.

He blinked and Naruto appeared in front of him, hands open like a claw. He thrusted at Loki's chest and grasped his heart. It hurt, his mouth became filled with blood and for the first time in a very long time, Loki felt fear.

Then he blinked and Naruto was back at the door, he was sweating and his pants felt humid.

 _I need to get out of here!_ Loki thought and Naruto extended his right hand, one of the orbs left his back and went towards his hand. It glowed brightly and expanded in a beam.

 _Woosh~_

A millisecond before the beam struck him, Loki faded away in light. The beam carved a large, incandescent tunnel through Hela's wall.

Naruto stared at the tunnel for a few seconds, then turned to Hela. His rage and anger changing into concern for her. His eyes softened and the pressure in the atmosphere was lifted.

Running towards her, he knelt down besides her and reached for her face.

''Stop… you can't touch me…'' she tried to move away from his hand, but was too weak to do so.

''What. Did. He do?'' He caressed her face with his right hand and took her left hand with his left.

''Don't take off glove…'' She tried to pull her hand away from him. He didn't seem to get her message and did just what she told him not to.

He took her glove off and grasped her hand firmly.

Hela waited for her strange guest to decay and die, however, after a few seconds, nothing happened! No decaying. No death!

 _He isn't feeling anything?_ She looked into his other hand and noticed for the first time the sun design on his palm. _His hand feels warm._

One of the orbs on his back hovered towards the ruined side her face and stopped, then glew red. Golden light shined from his hands and sank into her skin.

The truth-seeking ball began to shrink and another one came from his back, then another and another.

Time passed by quickly for them, and he soon ran out of orbs. Soon nine black spheres floated behind him. He began to pant, sweating. His cloak began to flicker on and off.

 _It is working, I need you guys._ His reserves were emptying and he felt tired. The intervals between the flickers kept increasing with each passing second, until a surge of chakra ran through him.

His cloak surged back brighter than ever, and he gained a new set of Truth-seeking balls. Ethereal hands came out from his back, each grasping a orb. Each hand brought one of the orbs to a part of the left side of her body.

Hela felt a part of her energy coming back. Though she still felt very weak, but she could feel her body regaining some of its vitality.

''What. Did he do. To you?'' Naruto asked, trying to keep his focus.

''I was born like this.'' She answered, it felt strange, to be at somebody's mercy. ''My cloak stabilizes me.''

''Sta-bi-lyze?'' He repeated and she coughed.

''It makes me whole.'' She said and chuckled. _Just look at me now, trying to explain my weakness to somebody. Who would have thought?_

Naruto nodded, and the TSBs disappeared. His cloak came undone and he fell the floor. How long had he been healing her?

Hela shakily got up, her body felt like crap and she was sure it looked like it too. She was far from being as strong as she was with her garments, but much better than she was without.

She looked at the glass tunnel that he had made on her wall. It had long since cooled down and turned into a pathway of glass and crystal. Then she looked at Naruto, he was breathing heavily and hanging on.

Making her way to the tunnel, she saw her reflection on the crystals and glass. The left side of her face was still bad, but it had improved from the decayed thing that it used to be. Now it actually resembled her right side somewhat.

 _Why did you try so hard for me?_ She looked back at him again, actually feeling a little guilty for how she been treating him.

Even if he hadn't noticed it himself.

So she walked over to him and extended her hand.

He caught his breath and took it, and she helped bring him to her bed to sit down. It felt weird touching somebody without her gloves.

She'd give more thought to it and the other things that he had showed later. For now there was one thing that she wanted to do, and that was sleep. So she laid down besides him on the bed and closed her eyes.

She felt tired, weak, and wanted to sleep, but the questions kept coming back.

Opening her eyes, she looked to her side and saw that he was having no such troubles and was out cold.

 _How can he sleep after all of that? In the end he's but a boy, hardly even matured._ She stared at his face. _It is frightening that he holds all that power. I had sensed that he was powerful when he appeared in front of my throne, but that was ridiculous. Could it be that the others of his realm are as powerful as he is?_

She touched his whiskers, and pulled his cheek.

 _He's immune to my death touch. I'm weak, but it should have some effect._ She stopped pulling his cheek and started caressing his face. _Perhaps I should stop trying… he was worried about me, my appearance did not scare him even for a second._

A strange, alien emotion crept into her soul, and it felt good, she didn't want it to go away.

''Thank you.'' She whispered and smooched his lips softly. She then closed her eyes and hugged him, bringing his face into her chest.

Had Naruto been awake, or paying attention to his exterior, he would have freaked out from their proximity, but his consciousness was elsewhere.

 **-inside Naruto's mindscape-**

''Oh, boy. I showed her my Six-paths senjutsu mode. I'm screwed, she's going to hate me.'' Naruto thought, pulling his hair comically.

" **You sure about that, human?''** Kurama pointed to the Sphere in the center of his mindscape.

''Since when do we have tha-oh… ohh.'' His face turned red upon seeing her kiss him. ''I-I'm sure that it must not mean anything to her. It must be a custom from here.''

" **A custom? This is the first time we've seen her do that to anything.''** Kokuo lowered its head to see more closely.

'' **You two are even sharing the same bed, aren't you lucky?''** Chomei teased and Naruto's blush deepened.

" **A man and a woman in bed together? I've seen enough through Yugito to know where this is heading.''** Matatabi grinned and his blush reached Hinata-level. If it were possible to faint in his mindscape, then he would. " **Our little Naruto-chan's growing up.''**

" **Enough Matatabi, this isn't why we pulled him here."** Kurama said, putting a stop the the teasing...for now. Matatabi sighed.

" **Aww, just having some fun. Watching him is like reading one of those novels from that human Jiraiya-san. Crappy writing and everything.''** Matatabi said and Kurama's eyebrow twitched.

All of the Bijuu looked at her strangely. Part for knowing what it was that Jiraiya wrote and part for her taking interest in human literature.

" **What? I couldn't help it, Yugito-chan enjoyed them.''** Matatabi looked away from her peers.

'' **...''** Everybody continued to stare at her.

 _ **Cough. Cough.**_

Son Goku broke the silence by coughing into his hand,

" **Moving on...''** Kurama rolled his eyes. '' **We noticed something.''**

''Hmm?'' Naruto crossed his arms.

'' **You shouldn't enter Sage-mode anymore in here.''** Kurama said becoming serious along with all the other Bijuu.

''Huh? Why shouldn't I?!'' Naruto asked back, actually sounding angry.

'' **Because of that.''** Kokuo pointed out.

'' **We underestimated the foulness of this energy. You were right about being worried about it when we arrived.''** Kurama looked concern. '' **You used killing intent. While I approve the use in this occasion, you aren't that type of person.''**

'' **It's insidious. It seems to be under control. We thought it was. But it isn't.''** Gyuki said and Naruto took a deep breath, realizing they were right.

''You guys are right, sorry.'' He bowed his head and Matatabi picked him up with her nails.

'' **A little bit of anger can be healthy. It wasn't all bad, you wouldn't have notice Hela's life force fading if you hadn't used it.''** Kurama said and Matatabi placed him on top of her head.

''Oh right, that reminds me. Did you guys see that attack? I got no clue how I did it, but it was awesome right?! I need to name that technique… maybe 'super golden death beam'.'' He commented, grinning widely in excitement.

The bijuu sweatdropped.

'' **Right… no.''** Son Goku answered simply and Naruto looked at Shukaku, who was strangely silent.

''C'mon, you're with with me on this, right?.'' He asked and Shukaku shook his head.

'' **Dumbass, that technique already has a name. It was uncle's attack.''** The tanuki said and Naruto blinked.

''Uncle?'' He repeated and Shukaku nodded.

'' **Yea, uncle Hamura. We didn't interact with him much, he lived on the moon.''** Shukaku answered and Naruto sat on Matatabi's head.

''So what was the name?'' He looked at the sand bijuu expectantly.

Shukaku rubbed his chin in thought. '' **I don't remember.''**

''What do you mean you don't remember?'' Naruto's eyebrow twitched and Shukaku groaned.

'' **It was a long time ago, and I didn't pay attention back then. I just called it 'Big shiny sword.''** Shukaku crossed his arms and Kurama laughed.

'' **Hah, you speak as if you pay attention now!''** Kurama pointed out and Shukaku tackled him.

'' **Shaddup! Like you remember the name of that technique!''** Shukaku tried to bite Kurama, but the fox pushed him away like a toddler

'' **As a matter of fact, I do...''**. Kurama straightened himself and everybody looked at him expectantly. '' **Uh… it was… hmm.''**

'' **Hah! See! Even you can't remember!''** Shukaku pointed at the fox.

'' **It was 'Golden Wheel Rebirth Explosion'.''** Saiken got into the conversation. '' **Uncle was very passionate about it, you would know if you guys weren't busy fighting back then. I think humans would call him a chuunibyo. ''**

" **Saiken and Hamura got along well, they would spend hours together whenever he was around.''** Matatabi explained, licking her paw. '' **Come to think of it, Saiken only really got along with Hamura.''**

''That name is much better than anything I could have thought of. Thanks Saiken'' Naruto gave the gigantic slug a thumbs up. ''But I have no idea on how I did it. I just did it on instinct. I overloaded the Truth-Seeking Ball with chakra and boom, it happened. Any idea on what happened''

'' **You shouldn't be able to use that technique. I don't understand what happened.''** Saiken blew bubbles into the air. '' **Sorry.''**

''Huh.'' Naruto stopped to think. ''Maybe it has something to do with this world's Senjutsu?''

'' **Maybe, I don't know.''** Saiken smiled, it was odd to see it smile, or show expressions.

''Was there anything else you guys wanted to talk about, I'm really feeling tired.'' Naruto looked at Kurama, who nodded. ''Hey Matatabi, anybody ever tell you that you're head is very comfortable to sleep on? How does it work anyway, sleeping in the mindscape, how come I'm sleepy in here?''

Matatabi raised an eyebrow. '' **You would be the first to tell me that.''**

'' **Your mind hasn't had any rest. So you still feel tired in here. It will only go away when you truly rest.''** Gyuki answered and glanced at Kurama. '' **There also is another reason that we brought you here.''**

'' **It is about that woman, Hela.''** Kurama picked Naruto up from Matatabi's head with one of his tails and placed him on the ground. '' **We aren't sure what she is, or what the man did to her. But her life force now is unstable. The remedy that you gave won't hold up until she either reverts back or is stabilized.''**

''So we just have to stabilize her then. Problem solved.'' Naruto turned to the orb.

'' **It might not be that simple, it will take time, even if we do heal her daily. We estimate of at least at least a three months.''** Son Goku said and Naruto's eyes widened.

''Three months?! But we don't have that time! I need to get back to Konoha by that time!'' Naruto looked at her through the orb. ''Can't we cut that down?''

'' **We estimated three months, with you using all your chakra to heal her daily. It might be possible to do it faster with our help and if she also saves her energy.''** Kurama's face turned grim.'' **But that is, if you** _ **CAN**_ **do it continuously. Are you sure you want to. I'm sure you know what the consequences will be.''**

''I know… but I can't just leave her, I got to help. No matter what.'' Naruto gave a large smile, but Kurama saw right through it.

He had seen him give that same fake smile all his life, and he knew what it meant.

He was scared.

'' **Fine, if that is how it is going to be, then we will help how we can.''** Kurama looked at the orb. '' **Now leave, I know you want to enjoy that.''**

''Shut up!'' His face lit up like a smouldering stone, and he then faded away from the mindscape.

* * *

 **There is still much more to his origin, but this should give a taste. He used to have all bijuu inside him, now he has only Kurama, he used to have both arms and he was sick**


End file.
